Naruto the Succubus Summoner
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Treated poorly by all of those in his life, parentless, friendless, and without anyone to call his ally, he is about ready to give up when he finds a book that has his name on it. A book that tells about summoning a familiar called a succubus. Now, armed with a tiny succubus by his side, watch as this human takes the supernatural world by storm.
1. Chapter 1 The Deal

_**Disclaimer: Naruto x Highschool DxD + Others (Secret for now) - I own neither**_  
_**Thank you SINccubi for allowing me to use the Sinbi character for this story.  
**__**This is the story I hinted about in October, and I've been secretly working on the plot for it for months. After interviewing Sinccubi about their character, I'm finally confident about releasing chapters for this story.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_Do you have any questions?_

"Actually, I have a ton of questions... considering that I was brought here out of nowhere, and a portal opened up underneath my feet while I was watching some people fucking. My question, is where do I start to begin with my questions?"

A small boy held out a note as.

The boy himself was rather feminine in appearance, but with soft peach skin and bright blue eyes. He had several features that could belong to either gender, though looking near his hips and stomach would help one understand the leaning of his gender was more male. Of course, the silvery grey hair gave both a wise and slightly mischievious aura about him that didn't bode well for others. A small orange jacket with puffy sleeves, and black short shorts, as well as silver armor that covered little of his body.

Three whisker marks on each cheek as well.

"Well, for starters... what are _you_? No human I've ever met has so little... actually, you seem to have zero sexual desires... that's not normal for any species actually."

The grown woman who was speaking was tall, with a slightly burning skin color that looked like her skin itself contained the color of red. Her hair was a flaming red color and went well down beyond her back. There were no whites to her red eyes, instead it contained nothing but black, and with a seductive body that could put any pro prostitute to shame, her proportions were completely perfect in all aspects of them. She had a long devil tail sticking from her tail bone, and two horns shooting from her forehead.

She was a succubus, tried and true.

A completely master of the sexual arts, a being whose very life required feeding on those desires in order to survive.

Sinbi.

_I am an alternate version of Naruto Uzumaki, who was created by the fusion of the Chakra of Naruto Uzumaki and the Magic of Eucliwood Hellscythe. My soul was formed when those two energies possessed the womb of a pregnant woman capable of holding these energies inside of her. Since the Chakra that formed me was larger than the magic, I inherited the Naruto name._

...

"You know, that raised a _lot_ of questions. That answers more than I actually expected from that simple question... it seems we're somewhere... unconvenional for sure." Sinbi looked at the room around her. There were no doors or windows, there were zero entrances or exits, and there was a mighty magic that filled the walls of the room, completely cancelling out any forms of magical transportation in or out of the room itself. She couldn't use any of her magic to get out.

She needed to be calm and analytical.

_I pulled you hear to offer you a deal._

"Oh, you want to make a deal with the devil, so to say."

_No, a succubus is going to make a deal with me._

"Well, that is foreboding... you couldn't magic up some chairs, could you?" Sinbi asked with a curious glance around the room, for anything that could be used to sit on.

The next second, she wasn't standing.

She was sitting in a marvously red love seat, and her butt sank into it the perfect amount, with the seat possessing both perfect softness and firmness. It was like she herself was sitting on something designed to feel like she was touching a nice, firm rear end. She looked at Naruto, and she noticed that he was just pointing a finger at her.

"You control this world?"

_My full name is Naruto Uzumaki, and my title is Silent King of the Underworld. In this Multi-verse, I'm something of a manager, I brought you here to make a deal for your benefit and the benefit of another._

"So that question went unanswered, and why me?"

_You're a sexual expert, but unlike the usual slut succubus, you have a sense of honor and appreciate human freedom._

"Well, I'm flattered by the praise... though I do believe you called me a slut." Sinbu just smiled with a small teasing tone, hoping to get a reaction.

No reaction at all, and that took the teasing smile from her face, though it wasn't replaced with annoyance. It was simply no longer a teasing grin.

_Yes, I did._

"Honest, so I was picked because while I'm still a _'slut succubus'_ I fit your more unique tastes. So, this deal? What do I get out of it?" Sinbi asked, before she was given a note. She read it over for a second, before she blinked. "That's... _how_..." Sinbi wasn't usually shocked.

The answer she got was both too shocking for even her to not react to it, but she was contained enough in her shock that her glasses simply fell down her nose a little as her eyes widened.

Naruto simply waved a hand.

"... _How_? No serious, you're saying that you can take a portion of my soul, and give it, it's own body. In this deal, I can exist in multiple places at the same time, with my... this is extremely complex magic I've never even heard of. I'm impressed such a young... no... you're ancient." Sinbi figured out his age after a few moments of paying attention. No Shota or Loli would have such a great emotional control, and neither of them would be so devoid of natural lewdness of curiousness.

This was an ancient being who had simply grown beyond a care for sex, and thus, was simply an ancient being.

He showed her a collar, that matched her hair color.

He gave her a note.

_A new world is being created._  
_A foolish version of my originator, a human Naruto Uzumaki, is suffering from intense loneliness. _  
_He's going to try to summon a devil to end his loneliness._

"... That's kind of sad, can I ask _why_-"

_He will tell you himself one day if you accept the deal._

"I see, well, that is fair enough. If those are his secrets, I guess it only fits for him to be the one to tell me them. I'm interested though, this sounds like you're doing this out of the good of your heart... and what I'm getting out of this is too good... and what does that collar do?" Sinbi asked with a raised eyebrow. She wanted to know more about the deal, but she could feel some magic flowing into the collar.

_Immortality._  
_Those that wear this collar are given eternal youth, are unable to die, and if their bodies are destroyed they simply respawn next to the person who is wearing the Master version of the collar._

"So, it's a contract. So, what exactly am I going to do?" Sinbi was only having her curiousity peaked by this new and interesting situation.

She felt like there was a catch to this deal, and she needed to find out what it was.

A book appeared in his hand.

He sat down in a chair, and flipped the collar around his finger. She saw the walls burn red as flaming words appeared on the white surface, and gave her his words for him.

_He's a dense idiot, he's a natural hero who helps anyone he can, even at the cost of his own life. Your job, when he summons you, is to make a contract with him. Help him out where he needs it, he's a dense idiot, but he's good at attracting women to him. The more people that he loves and treasures, the stronger he becomes._  
_He needs a succubus who will help him, but not fall in love with him._  
_He needs a good familiar, and a teacher._

"Very well, I accept... I see no real downsides for me in this, and it seems like this will turn into a very lewd situation. He'll be surrounded by women, sounds like fun for me. I won't be expected to teach him to fight though, will I? I can't really do that." Sinbi stated to him, since she really didn't have that in her repetoire of skills.

Ask her to fuck a person to submission, but make them beg for more, and she could do that in a heartbeat. It was as simple as breathing for a being as lewd as she was.

Ask her to fight though, and she wasn't going to be able to offer much support.

_With your help, he will seduce a teacher for himself._

"Master/Student fucking, that's hot, I appreciate that. Now, are there any downsides for me?"

_Yes._

"What are they?" Sinbi asked curiously.

She blinked and got her answer.

She blinked, and she noticed that her body had changed into a much smaller version of itself. While she hadn't lost even a speck of her seductive charm. She noticed that her form felt lighter, different, weaker. Her powers had diminished as well, and reaching up, she felt she only had a single horn, and it was more curved, a lot smoother as well. Her glasses didn't fit her face correctly, and she looked down to see her clothes didn't fit. Her amazing breasts had shrunken down to a mere A-cup, and the rest of her had shrunken down as well. Her body felt tighter as well.

_For your enjoyment._

"Well, this is no real downside, unlike others, I was never ashamed of myself when I was a petite loli, as a succubus, I understand the charm that a petite woman has. Anyway, I think I can enjoy the challenge this form gives me." Sinbi stated with a teasing smile back on her face. Her shrugged his shoulders, and she blew a little air out in mild annoyance at how unphased this guy was.

He gave her the collar.

_This collar will lock you into that form, and when you are summoned, a mark will appear on him, marking him as the Master._

She gave it back to him.

"Before I get summoned... do you think I could test out this body some. It's been awhile since I was smaller, and I really want to remember what everything feels like before I go." Sinbi smiled pleasantly, and for the first time, she got a reaction out of him.

He raised his eyebrow.

_Sure._

"Good, so, can you magic me a few toys so I can test myself. After all, it's not every day I can enjoy being this tight again."

_You wish to masturbate._

"You want me to be in top condition, don't you? Well, getting used to this body is... well thank you for being so understanding." Sinbi found herself sitting on the floor, no longer on the couch, as she had an assortment of dildos of different shapes and sizes around her. She was going to get good use out of all of them. "You know, if you want, you can have fun with me." Sinbi offered him.

Sex was better than toys after all.

_No, time moves slower in this realm._  
_Enjoy yourself all you wish, I'll inform you when you're about to be summoned._

Sinbi grabbed her first toy and licked her lips.

Time to see if she remembered all her sweat spots.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**If you want to see a picture of the final scene of this chapter, a link to a picture of it is on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2 It's Just a Normal Day for Him

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"You're free to go Uzumaki, after watching the survailence and talking with the store clerks, we've come to realize that you're innocent of any crime."

Uzumaki Naruto.

He was a good sized boy, standing at a height of 180 cm after his growth spurt when he was 16 that lasted until he was 17. Nearly 6 feet tall, 5'11" technically, he was a lot larger than the Japanese police officer that opened the door to the cell he was standing in. Standing a good head taller than the man, Naruto was of a lean, muscular built as well that gave him a far more intimidating aura than the smaller man who stood before him. Naruto's bright blond hair, spun from gold, and clear blue eyes, and his European peach skin, gave him the distinct visage of a foreign man who didn't need to have a Japanese name.

Physically a lot larger than the police officer, when Naruto stood up, the officer's hand automatically twitched towards his pistol.

The officer's eyes trained in on the three whisker marks on Naruto's face, before looking down at his bandaged right arm, which had been stabbed with a knife and shot with a gun recently. The injuries that Naruto had substained had been a combination of criminal behavior and him being shot by the police as well. So when Naruto stepped forward and faced the very same officer who shot him, the officer backed a step away.

"... Is the guy who stabbed me okay?"

"Hu-huh?" The officer was confused by the question, when he heard the teenager's voice ring out in concern. The voice didn't belong to somebody who looked as intimidating as the blond he was dealing with, it was gruff and manly, but there was a slight feminine tone to it. He looked up into Naruto's eyes, and saw that very same concern mirrored in his eyes. "... I can't answer any questions at this time." The officer stated to Naruto as he backed away slightly.

He looked away from Naruto's eyes, and never once did his eyes return to Naruto.

Naruto sighed.

"Fine, then I'm leaving... I know the way out." Naruto scatched the back of his head in annoyance at not getting his answer.

Before he could walk further, the officer blocked his path with some papers.

"Stay out of trouble, and don't go picking anymore fights."

Naruto scoffed and kept walking, pushing through the arm blocking his path, and only feeling anger at the words that had been spoken to him.

**-40 Minutes Later-**

"Woah... that young man is huge, think he's part of the yakuza with those tattoos?"

"Sssshhh, he looks like he'll kill us if he hears you."

Naruto ignored the elderly couple that gossiped as he passed them by on his walk home. He had been sitting in jail for a few days now, so he hadn't exactly been able to get a lot of sleep, and he didn't have a ton of energy to argue with anyone at the moment. Anyway, he was used to the older generations looking at him the way that they did. Geezers were always the same, so stuck in their world view, that they couldn't try and get to know somebody different like he was.

Naruto continued walking, since he had been arrested so far away from his home, he needed to walk all the way to nearest train that would take him to the right city. He didn't have the time to get involved with every little argument.

"Hey, JK-chan, you want to come and have some fun. I know this nice little place, real secluded."

Naruto glanced to the side, and he saw some young adults, in about their early 20s, talking to a JK (highschool girl) who was walking in the opposite direction to them. There were three of them, and they were giving the girl looks that were visibly making her uncomfortable. She was a cutie, a little on the average side, but overall she was the normal Japanese highschool girl. Nothing somebody could really complain about.

"I'm sorry... I've got to go home now, I-"

They surrounded her, and she eep'd in shock when she realized that all of her routes were blocked off as she was pushed up against the building as she stepped backwards.

"Now, listen, we're trying to be nice... but you see, the three of us are some real serious guys. We know a lot of people, and we can make your life really bad if you get my drift." The leader of the guys informed her with a cocky smile.

Naruto stopped and started to walk towards the guys from behind.

Now, the _average height_ of a Japanese male adult was between 160 cm and 170 cm, with Japanese men rarely getting taller than that. These men weren't tall to say the least, and while they were built with some muscle, they were only muscular for their height. None of which exceeded 166 cm in height, so when Naruto stepped behind them, the girl was the first to notice him when she saw him towering over the three men harrassing her.

When the girl noticed, the guys noticed.

"Holy shit, an American... think this guy understands Japanese? Hey, big guy, you want in on this action?" One of the guys, the smallest, tried to invite Naruto along with them to have some fun with the girl.

Naruto grabbed the man by the throat, and lifted him up into the air, pushing him up against the wall.

"You three... _leave now_." Naruto glared at the three of them with squinted eyes, and bared teeth. His anger alone was enough to cow them as he dropped the man he was holding to his teeth, and he quickly started to run away before his friends did.

"Oh my god... yeah, sure... right away sir!"

Like that, the three men ran away from Naruto, and Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head in annoyance. He winced in pain, since his injured arm had been the one he used to pick the guy up. Naruto looked at the girl and stepped forward, and he looked down at her carefully with squinted eyes, even leaning down to look at her in the face.

"Hey-"

"I'm so-sorry, this is all I have... th-thank you sir!" She took out her wallet, and she took all of the bills out of it. She pushed them into Naruto's hand, and she ran in the direction of her home.

"-are you okay?" Naruto finished what he was going to ask her, since he hadn't seen any injuries on her, he had wanted to make sure she would be okay to walk home by herself. Looking at the money, he noticed that she had accidentally given him her student ID as well. Naruto looked over at the elderly couple, who just averted there eyes from him. Naruto glared at them after a moment, when he realized they weren't going to do a think to help that girl before he showed up.

Naruto turned and started to walk.

**-At the Police Station Nearby Later-**

"Thank you young man, we'll be sure this girl gets her money and student ID back to her." The police officer was giving Naruto was suspicious eye, but he accepted the ID and money all the same. His suspicion alone wasn't enough for him to try and arrest Naruto, so in the end, he was forced to take the stuff and not ask anymore questions.

Naruto looked at the man's eyes, and the man averted his eyes from him, so Naruto just sighed to himself and turned to keep walking.

Thankfully, there had been a station between where he had been, and the train station, so he could still get home before the last train of the hour left.

"Yeah, make sure she does." Naruto grunted out as he put his hands in his pockets.

Naruto wasn't angry at the girl.

She had been in a scary situation, and a big guy like him wouldn't make her fear any easier. He knew that he wasn't exactly easy to understand, so he couldn't blame her for being a little afraid of him. She was being pressured into going somewhere alone with those dirtbags, and he knew exactly what they were going to do to her. This event would leave a scar on her heart for a long time, and he didn't need to add onto it by chasing her down and giving her back her money and ID himself.

Naruto's stomach growled, and he rubbed it as he walked.

Another stomach growled, and Naruto looked to the side and he saw an elderly man was sitting down on the ground with a sign. Most, no, nearly all of the people walking on the street passed the guy without even a second thought. The man was sleeping, but he had a tin can with a little bit of money in it. The man was shivering, and his stomach was making pitiful noises as well.

Naruto took his jacket off, and he placed it over the man as he slept, a small smile on his face as he did so.

Next, Naruto took out his wallet, and he frowned.

He didn't have enough to feed this man, feed himself later, and pay for the train ride. Naruto looked at the man as he slowly stopped shivering, before he nodded to himself. Taking out nearly all the money in his wallet, Naruto placed all of it into the can, leaving only enough for himself to ride the train. Naruto even took out a ripped part of the bandages on his arm off, and wrote down the location of a homeless shelter the next town over where he lived. He didn't know this town well enough to know where it was there, but he had given the guy enough to eat a small meal, and get a train to the next town.

Just like how the people passing by ignored the elderly man, they ignored Naruto helping the man as well.

Naruto stood up, and he gave a light shiver as a chill blew across his chest, now that he wasn't wearing his jacket, and only an A-shirt (a shirt with no sleeves and an open collar). Naruto continued walking on his way.

**-After the Train Ride Later-**

Naruto got a lot of stares on the train, which was why he was thankful the train ride was over, and he continued on his journey home.

Naruto got three steps away, before he heard a sniffle, and he looked to see a child looking at a map of the area with teary eyes. Naruto looked around, to see if anyone was going to help the kid, before he sighed to himself and went to help the young boy.

"Hey kiddo, is there something Onii-chan can help you with?" Naruto asked in a friendly tone as he approached the boy, who looked up at him with his teary eyes.

His looked amazed when he saw Naruto, somebody different than anyone he had seen before. He turned his head away shyly, and Naruto looked at the map.

"So, did you forget your way home?" Naruto asked the kid with a smile on his face.

He had always been good with kids, and the kid nodded his head and looked at the map.

"... I... I ran away... and I forgot how to get back..."

Naruto frowned, before he smiled again and he placed a hand on the map of the area.

"Well, I'll help you out then. Lets get you home, I know this area pretty well. If you tell me the last street you remember seeing, I can take it from there." Naruto told the kid, who smiled brightly at Naruto, though he was still crying.

**-Much Later-**

Naruto stood behind a lightpost as he watched the child being hugged by his parents, who were crying, happy that they got their child by. Naruto smiled at the scene, having gotten out of sight before the parents could see him with their child. Hiding from them, Naruto couldn't help the nasty feeling in his stomach as he watched the kid who ran away from his parents, get embraced by them so lovingly.

Naruto turned and continued his journey home.

Only, now, it the sun was down and it was much colder than it was before. Naruto toughed it out though as he walked towards the apartment complex, he lived pretty close to this area, with a smile on his face.

It only took a few minutes of walking before he was home, and he walked up a flight of stairs, before he came to his door, and unlocked it.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home."

_Nobody said welcome home_, Naruto had stated that himself in a moment of dark humor. Knowing that there would be nobody there, he had felt the urge to say it himself. Tired and hungry, Naruto walked towards the kitchen in the empty apartment, and he opened the fridge, before he groaned as he saw the state of it. Naruto just ended up grabbing the orange juice, since he had no food, he would just drink this now, and eat from his emergency food cabinets tomorrow until he got paid.

"Well, hopefully that man will get back on his feet." Naruto smiled to himself anyway as he walked out of the kitchen after draining the juice dry.

His smile vanished when he saw his own unmade bed, and just how empty the entire place was in general, before he thought about the day he had, had.

Naruto laid down and went to sleep.

Today was just a normal day for him.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Normal Day's Work

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Man, the boss sure is trying to kill Uzumaki, huh?"

"Well, serves him right, looking the way he does."

Two construction workers stated to each other as they watched the teenager that worked part time for their construction company, being forced into carrying the heaviest of the materials they worked with. He had 3 bags of concrete mix over his shoulder on one arm, and with his other arm he was pulling a cart with 10 more large bags of concrete mix. He had forsaken his jacket completely, only wearing the orange safety vest and helmet that were part of his uniform.

The men who were talking about him were directing traffic.

"Uzumaki, drop off that load, and carry these wooden beams! Hurry, on the double!"

Naruto huffed from exhaustion as he dropped his load off at the workers who were going to use it, before he ran across the street and looked at the stack of wooden beams that he was going to be expected to carry as well. On the other side of the street, workers using the concrete would grab it a bag of what he brought them, with both of their arms, only taking 1 bag each as they started to load it into the mixer.

"I almost feel bad for the kid, he's only a part timer. Really sucks that the boss hates halfies like him." The traffic director stated as he gestured for traffic in the area to slow down. His coworker just laughed at him.

"Kid barely talks to anyone, he's always just working his ass off. The way I see it, big, dumb, gorillas like him need to be put to the grind. Manual labor is all those idiots are good at. It isn't like people like him ever make it to college." The senior traffic director stated as he gestured for the traffic on the other lane to stop completely, while his partner slowed traffic coming from the other side. "I mean, really, he's a freak... just look at him go. I've seen men struggle with 2 or those beams, and this monster is carrying 5 on each shoulder." He stated as he watched Naruto cross the street in a hurry.

His coworker nodded his head.

He was a new full-timer, so he had only seen Naruto working with them for a couple of days now.

"So, it's true that he's half foreigner?"

"Who knows, the little bastard doesn't have parents. I saw his employment papers, but he has to be a mixed blood. Just look at him, that boy clearly isn't Japanese. The boss wants to make the kid quit, to prove to the general manager that he shouldn't have hired the boy."

The lunch alarm went off, allowing them all to hear that it was time for them to take a break from working.

"Uzumaki, since you're not done, you don't get a break until you finish your work! So you better get your ass into gear if you want to eat today!"

**-14 Minutes Later-**

"Hey, Takato, how does the boss get away with treating Uzumaki like this?"

"Well, Uzumaki there has a record with the police. The kid is dumb, but he knows that if he tries to go to the general manager, then the boss is going to tell some lie about him and get him fired. With the way he looks, the GM is more likely to believe the boss. Kid doesn't really have a choice but to suck it up if he wants to work." Takato stated as he watched Naruto go towards where his lunch box was, sweating heavily from the extended manual labor that had been forced onto him.

The two workers saw Naruto sit down and open his lunch box up.

He clapped his hands together with a smile on his face, and as he grabbed his chopsticks to dig in, the boss of the area bumped into Naruto's back and knocked the box from Naruto's lap. Naruto's lunch instantly scattered across the dirty and dust, becoming inedible, and Naruto could only give his lunch a sorrowful look.

Naruto glared at the ground, before he sighed and stood up.

He walked over to the nearby convenience store, and bought himself something small to snack on. The boss sent him a superior smirk.

"That's kind of cruel."

"Well, either Uzumaki puts up with it, and the boss gets to keep treating him like dirt, or Uzumaki hits the boss and proves the boss right. Honestly, I think the boss just likes feeling like he's better than Uzumaki... real power move to pick on somebody three times your size."

**-After Work-**

"Here's your pay for the week Uzumaki, take it and leave."

"Thanks." Naruto stated as he accepted the envelope that had his hard earned money in it. Naruto was sweating heavily, but smiling all the same as he looked at his reward. Naruto opened it up, and he frowned a little. "... I worked more than this..."

"Eh? We don't pay you for working during your breaks, so I guess you're just out of luck then. Guess you should quit then, huh?"

Naruto gripped his fists, before he released them.

"I'll see you in a couple of days." Naruto stated, not quitting as he grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He didn't have time to argue any of this, so he just turned and started to walk away. He only worked a couple of days a week at this job, so he could put up with this so long as he could go to his other part-time job and make up for the loss of payment there.

Construction jobs were some of the few jobs that hired teenagers like him, so long as they were physically able to do the jobs. Naruto looked at his watch, before he broke into a run.

**-Location Change: Martial Arts Dojo-**

"Okay everyone, today we're going to be working on which areas you can target to cause anyone who attacks you the most pain. The more pain you cause them, the more likely you are to be able to escape. Uzumaki-san, please step forward and act like you're going to attack me."

Naruto stepped forward, dressed as a criminal, as he took a wooden knife and stepped forward and pretended like he was going to attack the martial arts master of the dojo. Quickly, he was punched hard in the gut, and he grunted in pain as a shock of breathlessness and suffering went through him.

'... Today is liver day... fuck...' Naruto thought as he stood up straight again.

"Now, the liver is the center of blood circulation, and one of the largest unprotected organs. A good hit to the liver will bring down most people. Thankfully, Uzumaki-san here is used to getting hit, so, everyone get into a line and prepare to practice. After 30 minutes of practice, I'll correct your forms and we'll practice the correct forms for another 30 minutes."

Naruto was a practice dummy for martial arts students who wanted to learn self-defense. Since not a lot of people wanted to take the job of getting the shit kicked out of them, he had zero competition when applying for this job. It was part-time work for him, but it was a job that he was more than capable of handling. It was only 2 hours of work whenever he worked here, and while he was always a practice dummy, it was still work that paid him decent.

Sadly, today wasn't payday for this job, which made the suffering he faced for the next few hours all the more bitter as he was punched in the gut over and over.

He hated this job, but it was something that was needed.

These people needed to learn self-defense, and it was best to learn against a real person, where you could judge how a person reacted to getting hit.

**-2 Hours Later-**

Naruto walked out of the dojo, looking at his watch, and nodding to him, holding his stomach with his other hand. Thankfully, the next place he had to work, was a place that he actually liked, since hit didn't do a ton of labor, and he wasn't used as a punching bag. It was really close by as well.

Naruto smiled as he walked towards the Massage Parlour he worked at.

_{Out of Business}_

"Oi, Uzumaki, didn't yeh get the message, we went out of business last night. Shame, but the new place down the street put us out of business. We just couldn't afford rent anymore."

Naruto was greeted to an older woman who stood outside of the store, taking down all the decorations from the outside. Naruto frowned to himself, before he sighed and he rubbed the back of his head in annoyance.

"Well... thanks for the work you have me anyway, sorry things went downhill for you. I hope you can get back on your fit." Naruto stated with a forced smile, before he turned and started to walk.

This sucked.

Now he needed to find a third part-time job, a place that wouldn't conflict with his other two jobs, and still left him enough time to go to school. He stopped walking though, when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, and he turned to see the older woman he had worked for looking at him.

"...Listen, kid... it's not much, but I found this book in the attic. Apparently, my grandfather liked to collect occult things. I don't have the money to pay you... but take it." The woman reached into her own bag, and she pulled out an old looking book. The cover was black, with red lettering, with the pages having yellowed over a little from age. It was an old book that looked like it could fall apart, in no condition to sell. "You did good work for me, your massages always got high ratings."

'That's because nobody ever saw my face, or figured out you hired a high schooler with zero experience.' Naruto thought to himself as he accepted the book from her.

Part of him wanted to demand that she pay him what she originally promised, but looking at her, Naruto bit his lip.

He smiled.

"There, I knew you'd like it!"

"Yeah, it's really cool, totally work working here!"

"Good, well, I guess it was time I retired and went to stay with my kid anyway. About time too if you ask me."

Naruto didn't say anything, he just put the book she gave him into his backpack, and turned to head out to his apartment.

**-At the Apartment Building-**

"Hey! Uzumaki, if you get in trouble with the police one more time, you're out of here! I won't be having any criminals living at my building!"

"I understand sir, I'll try and stay out of trouble." Naruto waved to the landlord as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He would have mentioned that he did nothing wrong, and the police arrested him over something he didn't do and that he had been released because they realized their mistake, but it wasn't worth the effort. He was tired, hungry, and his stomach was hurting him.

Naruto groaned to himself as he entered the apartment, and he walked over towards the couch and sat down. Opening up his backpack, Naruto took out his textbooks and put them down on the coffee table, along with his homework.

It was nearly 1 AM now, so he didn't have long to try and study before he needed to get some sleep for school.

Thankfully, he could relax tomorrow, since it was the only day he didn't have to attend any of his part-time jobs.

Naruto looked at the book the old lady had given him for a second, before he set it to the side.

"It doesn't matter what anyone says about me, I'm going to show them with my actions just how wrong they are."

After all, he was Uzumaki Naruto.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 A New Friend

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

It was Sunday.

No school, and for once, he didn't even have to go to any of his jobs. His rent and bills were paid, his grocery shopping was all done and taken care of for the next week, and he had actually gotten his homework done. To say this was all an unusual thing for Naruto was an understatement, to say this was the first time he had, had a day to himself where he had nothing planned in 10 years wouldn't be a wrong statement.

"Mom... you wouldn't believe it, at work the other day one of the kids got me really good. All the people are the dojo are going to be able to defend themselves really well one day. I mean, it kind of sucks to be a practice dummy, but knowing those people are safer really makes it worthwhile." Naruto laughed as he sat in front of a grave marker that had a picture situated in front of it.

He was sitting in front of 3 graves.

_Jiraiya_  
_Kushina Uzumaki_  
_Minato Namikaze_

His godfather, his mother, and his father were all dead. While his parents had died on the date of his birth, he had lost his godfather when he was a young child. His godfather had been the one to... well not _raise him_, but provide him a place to live. Naruto assumed that his godfather raised him as a baby, but he had no memories of those years of his life, and he had very few memories of his godfather over than the little time he got to spend with the man that he could really remember.

His mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

A Japanese-American, she had been born in America after her family had moved there several generations previously. He knew the story from his godfather, she was a traveler by nature though, and once she had gotten old enough, she took a job that let her travel the world to see new things and really experience everything the world had to offer. He did not know what job she had, but apparently it was important enough that his godfather said that she was doing important work.

His father, Minato Namikaze.

A Japanese-Italian, he was born in Japan to a Japanese man and an Italian woman, having inheritted the Namikaze name and the family business. He was a businessman who had a flare for attracting women to him with his more feminine appearance, but combined with his more prince-like nature. He was good with his words, well spoken, polite and friendly to a fault, though he had lost the family business when he met Kushina Uzumaki and proceeded to fall in love.

He gave it all up to be with her.

Kushina, the woman he got his own face from, and who he got his personality and more... _aggressive_ tendencies from. She was a spitfire with flaming red hair, a beautiful woman who could turn heads and drop jaws. Not only had she charmed his father, but she herself had also been charmed and fell in love with him. The two of them had apparently been a match made in heaven.

They settled down.

They had him.

They died.

"... I wish Perv would have told me more about you, and here I am, telling you two so much about me... really... well... guess we can't have everything we want though. I'm just happy to know you guys were happy to have me." Naruto grinned and smiled as he rocked back and forth, smiling happily and with giddy excitement as he got to talk with his parents for the first time in years. He had a lot to tell them, and he had already been talking to them for a few hours now.

Naruto turned to his father's grave.

_"Now now son, you should know we were excited to have you as our son."_

Naruto imitated what he _thought_ his father's voice would sound like.

"Damn Dad, you have a point there. Well, but I'm super happy my parents are so awesome. Mom is a total babe, and Dad is super handsome... look, I even still wear Mom's necklace. Jiraiya gave it to me before he passed away!" Naruto showed off the silver cross necklace he wore around his neck, and he opened it up to show that inside of the cross, were red and blond strands of hair that were tied together.

The cross was a locket that had his parents hair in it, tied together to form a second cross inside of the cross. His father had made the necklace for his mother, and given it to her when he confessed his love for her.

The necklace was his most precious treasure in the world.

_"I looks good on you."_

"Thanks Mom." Naruto responded, after changing his voice and making it more feminine, speaking for his mother. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, since he was sure those were the words his mother would have said to him. Yeah, sure, the necklace was girly and didn't fit with the way he looked, being a big guy with a strong body, but it was _his_ only memento of them.

It didn't matter how it actually looked, what mattered was the history and meaning behind it.

_"I think you look dorky."_

"Well you shut up Pervy Hermit, like you know anything about looks." Naruto stated as he stuck his tongue out at the third grave, laughing to himself as he imagined Jiraiya saying that to him. Naruto sighed to himself and looked up at the clouds. "... It's really hard not having you guys, but having this with me gives me the strength to push though." Naruto closed his eyes and felt the wind.

It felt nice.

His father's gift to his mother.  
A gift with both of their hair, tied together to symbolize their love, hidden inside of a silver cross.  
His mother's gift to him before her death, the proof that she and his father had loved him.  
The necklace, kept safe by Jiraiya, who had been trusted by his parents to keep it for him until he was old enough to appreciate it.

Wearing the necklace was the same as wearing his loved ones, carrying them with him all the time as they gave him the strength to accomplish anything, and overcome any challenge. Any day that he wasn't able to wear it, was a worse day because of it.

"Well... I'm getting hungry, thankfully, I brought lunch. I have Salt Ramen, karaage chicken, and one of the dishes Mom made that Dad really liked... though I'm not a great cook, hopefully I imitated her cooking well enough." Naruto brought out all of their favorite foods. He would respectfully eat it for them, and bring himself closer to them by enjoying their loved foods.

*Bang*

Naruto heard what sounds like a paintball gun go off, and he heard a loud yelp from something. Naruto stood up quickly and he looked around, before he heard the sound go off again, and the yelp get even louder than before. Only now, he knew which direction it had come from, and he was able to start running in that direction. It was nearby the graveyard, in the nearby woods, well within quick running distance for Naruto to jump the fence and rush off to the sound of the banging.

Naruto was met with 2 guys and a girl surrounding a growling and yipping fox.

A Red Fox, small and injured already with a leg that had a bloody gash on it. It had paint splattered on it's side. The red fox was one of the few fox breeds in Japan, and while they were respected and revered as an animal, often times many people would attack foxes to prove themselves badass.

"Looks like I'm even more awesome than some stupid thing like a kitsune!"

"Yeah, like those could even exist, and if they did there is no way one wouldn't show up to defend this stupid little thing."

Naruto looked at the small fox as it yelped when it tried to run away, but fell to it's side helplessly. Naruto marched his way towards the three.

His stomps alerted them to him.

"Ho-holy crap... a _re-real_ kitsune!?" They took one look at the whisker marks on his face, his hair and eyes, and instantly came to that conclussion about him. Naruto didn't care what they called him though, because he grabbed the guy holding the gun by the throat and lifted him up, before he slammed the guy into the tree behind him with enough force to break make the man lose all the air in his lungs.

Naruto glanced at the other man and the woman.

He narrowed his eyes.

"_Apologize_."

"We're sorry Kistune-san!"

"Not to me... apologize to the fox you hurt." Naruto glared at them, before glaring at the man he was still holding by the throat. The man was grasping at Natuto's arm and kicking Naruto in the stomach and chest with all of his strength, but Naruto held onto him firmly. If anything, the more he struggled, the tighter Naruto held him.

The two turned to the fox and bowed.

"We're really sorry fox-san!"

With that, they abandoned their friend and ran away, leaving the one who injured the fox behind so they could save themselves. Naruto saw the man starting to lose the fight in his eyes as his struggling lost energy, and he started to black out. Naruto loosened his grip enough for the man to breath and regain the light to his eyes, only for Naruto to tighten his grip again.

"I'm bigger than you, stronger than you, you're just a weak little man. How does it feel having somebody way bigger than you, toying with you, and hurting you for their own amusement?" Naruto asked the man as he loosened his grip again, gave the man the chance to recover, only to take his breath away again. The man could only struggle, he couldn't speak, he couldn't do anything to Naruto other than uselessly kick him.

Naruto wiggled the man around roughly.

"... Glark..."

He choked out a noise, not a word.

"Man, look at me, I'm a super big badass. I'm going to show just how awesome I am, by picking on this weak, defenseless thing that can't hurt me. How does it feel to be the defenseless thing _huh?_" Naruto toyed with the man's very life with one hand. He loosened and tightened his grip to murderous levels, before he tossed the man to the ground.

Naruto didn't care what a person did to him, he was strong and could take whatever was dished out. Abuse him, mock him, do almost whatever you want and he would just take it in stride. He was a bigger, stronger person, so for him to react to somebody would just prove them right about him that he was a big, stupid, violent thug.

He would not stand by while another person or creature was being tormented or hurt for the simple amusement of others.

Naruto had anger issues.

So, all his life he was forced to keep those issues under fine control or else losing control completely.

"I'm... I..." The man could barely speak, his throat damaged, and his voice hoarse.

"_Apologize_!"

Naruto's words were simple, but to anyone hearing them, they were a death threat to the weak willed. The man bowed to the fox on the ground, and he mumbled out an apology the best that he could. He got enough strength to stand up, and he started to walk away, glancing back at Naruto and glaring at him.

Naruto ignored the glare and looked down at the little fox.

It looked at him curiously, and suspiciously, so Naruto sat down and smiled at the fox. Naruto reached out carefully to the fox.

It bit him on the hand.

Naruto didn't flinch.

He used that hand to pull the fox towards him, and into his lap. His actions only confused the animal further, as he gently stroked the top of the animals head with his uninjured hand. Naruto never touched any of the spots splattered by paint, or injured at all.

The fox whimpered and stopped biting him.

"It's okay, you're hurt and scared... I'm not angry with you. You're alright now, you're safe with me."

It didn't understand his words, of course, it was an animal. Still, all the same the animal understood his tone of voice and the meaning of his words. Even if it didn't, what it would have understood were the actions Naruto took. Every single thing Naruto did from start to finish had only helped the fox, saved it's life, and carefully avoided bringing it anymore pain.

It understood it was in the presense of a good person.

The creature started to lick the wounds that inflicted on Naruto's hands, whimpering in regret as it did. It looked up at Naruto to see how he reacted to the licking, and Naruto only smiled at the animal even more gently.

A friendship was born.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Crushing Truth

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hm? I really should have asked which grave is... ah, there it is, Minato Namikaze."

A young girl, about 15 in appearance, spoke as she walked through the graves with grace. Long blond hair tied up tightly, and wearing the clothes of a traditional miko. The girl had golden yellow eyes with slit pupils that gazed at the graves, and her eyes passed over the gravemarkers that read Jiraiya and Kushina Uzumaki, not caring about either of those graves. Those graves didn't matter to her in the slightest.

Minato's grave was the one one that mattered to her.

It was the one she was visiting.

"Hello Brother, it's a shame I could never meet you when you were alive. It took some time, but Mother finally informed me of where you were buried. She sends her best wishes that you enjoy your afterlife." The young girl spoke with a gentle smile. She bowed and got down on her hands and knees, placing her forehead at the front of the grave marker. Showing respect and submission towards her deceased elder brother.

She could smell that food had been eaten in front of the grave recently, and she raised her head, bowing it slightly as she adjusted to sit on her knees.

She had words she needed to impart.

"Mother is unable to visit you, so I came in her place. She nevers talks about it, but I'm sure she felt ashamed that she gave you up for adoption. Sadly, you were born human... and when she learned you inherited some of her power, it was too late." The young girl spoke, before she blinked.

She forgot to introduce herself.

How shameful of her, to visit her elder brother's grave and not even have the decency to introduce herself to him. This was her very first visit to him, and she was showing such a horrible lack of manners. She corrected her posture and became far less relaxed as she bowed more submissively.

"I apologize, I am Kunou, your younger sister. Mother had me not many years after you passed away. I know she regrets that you could never be part of the family." Kunou introduced herself politely to the deceased man. Now that her manners were remembered, she raised her head. She smiled serenely at the grave. "Brother, while she could never raise you, Mother watched over you in secret the best she could. So please, forgive her lack of presense in your life. She tried her hardest where she could." Kunou further apologized for their mother's lack of ability to do anything for him.

He had not been born a Kyuubi, he had been born human, so she had been unable to raise him as she would have been otherwise. It was only after he had died, that they had learned that he did possess some powers that could denote him as non-human. Sadly, that was after his life was over, so it was meaningless.

It had broken her Mother's heart to know she could have raised her son all along though, a scar that remained to this day.

Kunou blinked when she felt somebody powerful stand next to her.

It was a tall man, about 180cm tall, standing next to her with a strong aura of strength about him. He had burning red hair, and bright blue eyes as well. He wore a nice white suit, and was holding in his arms a boquet of flowers. He was handsome like a prince, with soft features, but he was smiling very sadly.

"Sorry, I don't mean to interrupt... I'm visiting the grave next to that one. I apologize if I interrupt your mourning." The man spoke, and Kunou just nodded her head slowly.

"It's okay... I never met him, he died before I was born. Who are you mourning?" Kunou asked as she looked at the grave.

Kushina Uzumaki?

"My daughter... though to be honest, I was never much of a father to her. I made a lot of mistakes."

Yes, like the fact she should have never been born in the first place.

His daughter had been born from a one night stand, a _drunken mistake_ he had made with a human woman who looked enough like his wife that he had mistaken her for his wife. The only real difference between the woman he slept with and his wife had been the woman's grey eyes and dark red hair. Of course, a man of his position wasn't allowed to have an illegitamate child, so he had hidden her from the world by paying for the woman to move to America and raise their child there without him. He secretely sent her money, but he was never part of the woman's life or loved her like he would a wife.

Still, he regretted dearly never being able to show his daughter the love that he, as her father, should have shown her.

"Don't feel bad... I'm sure she doesn't blame you." Kunou reached up and gave the man's shoulder a pat.

"... I wish she did... It's my fault she died, if only I had raised her, she wouldn't have turned out the way she did. I made the mistakes that caused a wonderful woman to lose her life, and I wish I could hear her blame me." The man spoke with a couple of tears leaking from his eyes.

Kushina had been an adventurous soul.

When she learned that she possessed a _unique power_, she had joined the Church and made use of it to travel the world and fight monsters. She didn't do it for long, but he had always been afraid that somebody would put the dots together and realize where she got her destruction powers from. At that point, he didn't even have the option of becoming part of her adult life, and he could only smile and wish her luck when she settled down and married some guy.

"I see... well, people make mistakes... you clearly loved her a lot. I'm sure you did the best you could at the time."

"For somebody so young, you speak very well... I'm Sirzechs, it's nice to meet you." Sirzechs introduced himself to the young girl, and she blinked and looked at him with some surprise. She shook her head and just ignored him, not wanting to cause any trouble now that she for sure knew his name.

It was silent.

It was silent for 15 minutes as they both just sat in front of the graves, before they stood up and nodded to each other. They started to walk away, before they both noticed a young man with blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks walk up to the graves they had just been visiting.

"Hey Mom-"

Sirzech's eyes widened as his head jerked around and he laid eyes on Kushina's face, the boy had Kushina's face all the way. His nose was just like hers as well, and his eyes were rounded the same way as her eyes were. His hand went up to his mouth out of shock as he looked at somebody who was not, to his knowledge, suppose to even be alive.

"-hey Dad-"

Kunou stopped and turned to look at the young man curiously, and her hand went up to her own hair, and she compared her golden blond locks to the man's own blond hair. They were the exact same color, and while his skin was darker than her own, they both had a peach skin color. His face was fox-like in nature, and he even had whisker marks that denoted his status as descended from kitsune.

'He's her son... he's... he is _alive?_' Sirzechs thought as his mind locked up.

This boy was suppose to have died the day he was born, he had been told that the boy was dead. Having died the same day as Kushina and her nameless husband.

This was his grandchild.

'... Brother... he had a child... I'm an _Aunt?_' Kunou thought as she looked at Naruto curiously, not knowing what she should say to him.

"... Turns out the guy I threatened for hurting that fox... he was my boss' son. Lost my job for that, and even worse... since I used violence outside of self-defense of myself or other people, my other job fired me too. Really sucks, but I'll make it through, I promise that I'll do my best to find more work... and... I've been kicked out of school... but don't worry! I promise I'll do you both proud, I just need to borrow more of your strength! Please watch over me as I try to get all of this sorted out." Naruto clapped his hands together in prayer as he pleaded with his parents to give him the strength to go further with his life.

Sirzechs saw Naruto's smile.

His heart was _broken_ completely when he saw a young man talk about the horrible things in his life as if they were _normal_, and still smile like that. It was a beautiful smile for sure, one worthy of somebody who seemed to exude light itself.

'... My... how long has my grandson been all alone in this world, suffering like this?' Sirzechs thought to himself as he gripped his heart painfully. He didn't know that the wounds that had been left on his heart by abandoning his daughter, could be reopened so painfully. The wounds were made bigger as guilt ate at him from the inside.

Naruto turned stood up and grinned, before he turned around and noticed Sirzechs and Kunou were standing there.

"Oh, wow... sorry about that. Look at me, talking about myself, while you two must be in mourning for your loved ones. Don't worry about me though, this kind of stuff always happens, and I always find a way to make it through." Naruto walked by them and pat Sirzechs on the shoulder, and Kunou on the head.

He passed by them.

Sirzechs collapsed to his knees, and openly shed tears as he trembled in shame and despair over the now confirmed fact that his grandson had been suffering like this his entire life. Kushina had her mother when he abandoned her, she hadn't been alone, but this boy had faced apparently a harsh life for a long time, all alone. Sirzechs stood up, and quickly turned around to go after Naruto, but the second he took a step forward, he stopped himself.

"Young man... how can you smile like that?"

Kunou looked at Naruto when he stopped, and turned to face Sirzechs, who had asked the question out of nowhere.

Naruto grinned a dead grin.

"Because, I've got to stay strong, being weak is something you can only do when somebody loves you enough to support you when you're weak. Since I'm all alone, I have to be strong and smile through the pain."

Sirzechs was frozen, and both he and Kunou could only watch as Naruto walked away from them.

They wanted to follow him.

Sirzechs was frozen by guilt.  
Kunou didn't know what to do.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Sirzechs' Goal

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So, let me get this straight Sirzechs-chan... like 37 years ago, when you were in Japan, you got drunk and slept with some woman with the last name Uzumaki, that you mistook for your wife because of their looks being similar... right?"

Sirzechs didn't know what to do, he was in a state of confusion, so he had contacted two of the people that he knew would be able to offer some kind of emotional assistance to him. The first person, somebody who always supported him, was his wife Grayfia. When he had cheated on her, she had been very angry with him, because after over 160 years of them being married, he had been completely faithful to her in all aspects. She understood that what he did was wrong, but he had not done any of it out of malice, or even done it on purpose. She had been more cold to him for a little bit after, but when some time passed, she had supported him and forgiven him.

While he, the Satan Lucifer, was not allowed to have a Harem, those situations were common in their society. His cheating had been forgiven far easier than a human would have forgave, though ever since then he had sworn off drinking enough to get drunk. Grayfia had helped him to watch over his daughter, until the day that Kushina had become a member of a Church and began to go against their kind... all without Kushina knowing she was half-Devil.

Grayfia had even _helped_ him mourn the death of his daughter, going so far as to consider Kushina her own daughter despite having no real relation to the woman.

"Yes... I made a mistake, and it led to the birth of my beautiful daughter... my first-born child." Sirzechs explained to the second person he trusted with his more emotional side.

The Satan in charge of foreign relations, somebody who understood emotions far better than most of their entire race. She was a childish person at heart, but she was a good natured woman who understood the heart so well that she could tell what other people were feeling. She was completely ruled by her own emotions, but they were tempered by her years of experience and logical reasoning formed by exchanges with other races.

Serafall Leviathan, another of the 4 Satans.

"Though, she died over 17 years ago due to unknown causes, the day of her son's birth." Grayfia had seen the aftermath of what had happened, though she had been unable to retrieve Kushina's body. The woman's body had been cremated before she had been able to do anything with it. If she had been faster, she could have revived the woman as a full blooded devil. "She died with her husband, and we at the time all assumed that her son died as well." Grayfia explained more clear-headed than Sirzechs could.

The man was a literal mess.

His eyes were still puffy from the tears he had shed, knowing that he had missed out on 17 years of his grandson's life had taken a toll. Knowing that his grandson, his flesh and blood, had been through a hellish life when he could have taken the boy into their lives, had left him flooded with guilt and self-hatred.

"I should have never abandoned her... I was too ashamed of my mistake, it shouldn't have mattered if Kushina was half-human... she was my daughter. I should have done more... and because of my... he's been suffering alone for so long." Sirzechs' eyes started to water again, though he was sitting down at the moment, he seemed to get even smaller as a person.

Serafall shed a few tears just because her dear friend was saddened so much.

Grayfia made no move to comfort Sirzechs, even though she was his wife, understanding that right now, the man would not want to be comforted. Every ounce of guilt he was feeling, he wanted to feel all of it to try and suffer more. He wanted to suffer so that he could face the boy he had met, and actually smile at him.

"So... what is he like?" Serafall asked, since she couldn't give any advice until she learned some more about the boy.

Grayfia lowered his clipboard.

"Naruto Uzumaki, birthday 10.10... 17 years old. He was raised by Jiraiya, no last name, for a few years of his life until Jiraiya's death when he was 5. The boy's father, Minato Namikaze, was a human with mysterious parentage. He had been dropped off at an orphanage at his own birth. Naruto has no other known relatives known to us." Grayfia stated a couple of facts that, in the short span of 36 hours of hard work, she had been able to find out. Getting medical records was an easy feat for her.

She even got his police records.

"He's a Gremory... it's in his blood... he's got Kushina's face, and she inheritted my looks. His heart though... it's so big and loving... he suffers so much, and still gives so much of himself to others." Sirzechs had a small, very proud, smile on his face.

He had seen the police records.

"Hmmm?" Serafall looked at Grayfia with a raised brow.

"Naruto is a magnet for trouble. Over the course of his life, he has gotten into trouble with the police many times. He has stopped many criminals, and protected a lot of innocent people. Though he tends to go overboard and injure the criminals to the point he himself usually is treated as a criminal by the police who arrive at the scene." Grayfia explained, since going out of your way to help others was considered to be the weakness of the Gremory family by many of the people of the Underworld. It was a trait that was unique to the Gremory family, because they were so loving and affectionate.

Serafall clapped her hands together.

"Records show that he consistently has worked 2 to 3 jobs at a time for several years now, though now he has no job and was expelled from his school for threatening a man who was hurting an animal. He goes out of his way to help people who need his help." Sirzechs frowned deeply as he thought about the injustice of what Naruto had to deal with. He had seen those reports that Grayfia had found for him, slightly ashamed that he had her go out of her own way to find out everything she could about Naruto.

Serafall frowned a little.

"... I wouldn't talk to him if I were you, at least not in person. I think that would only make him, like, really pissed off." Serafall concluded with a nod of her head.

Sirzechs looked at her like she betrayed him.

"-W-what?"

"I mean, after 17 years of suffering and being alone, you only _now_ show up in his life? Not only that, but he was visiting his mom's grave for strength right? Well, you were never there for his Mom, and a good guy like him would be pissed that you weren't in his mom's life, but you're trying to be in his." Serafall reasoned after thinking about it. This boy was a great person, but it sounded like he was really used to suffering now. Sirzechs, his grandfather, coming into the scene only now that he had become so used to suffering, would be like a slap in the face to all of his years of enduring his pain.

Not only that, knowing that Sirzechs was his mother's father, meant that Naruto might see Sirzechs as the reason why she had died. There were a lot of problems when dealing with the human heart, it was something complicated.

"... but I want to hold him, embrace him and make up for everything. He doesn't have to be alone, he's got family now. I'm here, and he's got the rest of the Gremory as his family. He doesn't need to suffer anymore." Sirzechs argued desperately against Serafall, since he didn't see why he couldn't just go and introduce himself to Naruto.

This was why he asked to speak with Grayfia and Serafall, Grayfia was always logical and understanding, while Serafall understood emotions and dealing with others better than he himself did.

He wanted to know why.

"The boy's a teenager who has suffered for a long time." Grayfia could sort of understand, since unlike her husband, she was thinking clearly.

"Well, he lost his jobs and was expelled from school. Right now, he's got nothing to look forward too. If you showed up right now, he might not even believe you're telling the truth. So, I think you should approach this slowly... but don't manipulate him or lie to him either. He won't like that." Serafall extended a hand and waved it around, trying to help her friend, who just looked confused.

Don't lie or manipulate, but also not tell the boy the truth either?

How was that possible.

"I see... that makes sense."

Apparently, Grayfia understood something he didn't.

"Sirzechs... Naruto needs to find a job and a new school, so instead of introducing yourself to him as his grandfather. Offer him a scholarship at Kuoh Academy, even offer him a room in an apartment that is paid for by the scholarship." Serafall explained part of the plan. "What are his grades?" Serafall could tell Grayfia would look into grades.

She was a studious person.

"He has average grades, but for his outstanding public servive record and his track record of being a hard worker any scholarship can easily be explained as a school wishing to have somebody with his personality attend." Grayfia had looked into his grades, before she had looked into anything else. While in Gym class he ranked at the top of the class, no matter what school he had ever gone to, all of his other scores other than foreign language classes, was average.

While he didn't have the Supernatural language understanding ability, he had inheritted a trait that allowed him to grasp other languages very easily.

"... Isn't that manipulating him though?" Sirzechs couldn't see how that wasn't manipulating Naruto.

Was that not what they wanted him to avoid?

"It's not manipulation to offer him a scholarship to a school that our families control. You're not even lying about the fact that he's earned this scholarship for being an awesome little dude-"

"He's not little, he's just as big as I am... he's such a handsome young man." Sirzechs took a moment to correct Serafall and gush a little over his grandson. Of course, he was saddened by the fact he was trying to dote on Naruto, when he didn't deserve to act the way he was acting.

Grayfia swat him on the back of the head for interrupting.

"Ow."

"He can reject or accept the offer, he's a hard worker, so being offered something as a reward for his hard work will make him, like, super duper happy. It's completely his choice if he accepts the offer or not, if he rejects it... well, that is his choice." Serafall put some thought into that, though she had no clue what to do if Naruto rejected the offer. This seemed like the only way for Sirzechs to try and get closer to Naruto, while giving Naruto time to come to terms with everything.

No doubt, Naruto would still be super pissed off at Sirzechs, but Naruto would at least be more willing to listen to his grandfather.

"His _choice_... Grayfia, can you... no, the next chance I get, I'm going to find the best apartment complex in Kuoh and reserve-"

"NO!" Serafall shouted as she quickly rejected that idea.

"Hu-huh? He's my grandkid... I should spoil him, even if he doesn't know he's being spoiled, I want to give him the best? Why should he have to live in a crappy apartment? When I can offer him the best one, under the disguise of it being part of his scholarship."

"Culture shock." Grayfia realized something that Serafall nodded her head at.

"He's got a human heart. Yeah, he'll be happy his hard work is paying off... but imagine how much of a shock he'll experience if his entire life just goes from him struggling to get by, to suddenly experiencing a life of luxery? He'll be confused, uncertain, and really nervous about everything... people who suffer a lot, also usually suffer from an inferiority complex." Serafall stated as she crossed her arms to deny this.

It wasn't uncommon for people who were better than those around them, but still were bullied and picked on, or made to suffer in general, to suffer from the feelings that they were less valuable to those around them. Like their lives were just, _less_, then everything else in their life. She didn't know the boy, but she understood how common it was for people to feel less important in their own lives.

"So, a modest apartment close to the school, something he can adjust to. That's very thoughtful or you." Grayfia was a little surprised.

Serafall puffed her impressive chest out.

"I _am_ the Leviathan in charge of foreign affairs, understanding how people react to stuff is my job after all." Serafall tooted her own horn proudly.

Sirzechs frowned.

"I... but I want to spoil him rotten."

"This isn't just about you Sirzechs, this is about you giving him a better life. If you want him to accept your side of his family, then you need to do what he _needs_ you to do for him. Anyway, he needs time to adjust, somebody who can be his friend first... and you already know somebody who-"

Sirzechs smiled wide.

"Rias! My amazing little sister-"

"Sou-tan is better-"

"Rias is better, but lets not argue now. I'll let Rias know about all of this, I'll come clean to my parents, and she can help Naruto adjust. I bet she would be happy to meet her Great Nephew... and they are the same age! Still, I want to be the one to find him a nice apartment... _not the best_-" Sirzechs would do exactly as Serafall and Grayfia said, and resist his urges to spoil Naruto, but he wanted to at least find Naruto a decent apartment. "An apartment that would be good, and reasonable for a school to offer paid under a scholarship. Still... isn't there more I can do for him?" Sirzechs asked Serafall.

She shook her head.

"When he's _ready_, then you can invite him to a family dinner or something, and explain the truth to him. Only when _he_ is ready. Anyway, he might not take the news he has demon blood in him great if he's been treated like a monster all his life." Grayfia spoke to her husband, understanding his pain, but knowing this was the best way to do things. She wanted to make him happy, but this was a delicate situation.

"... He's been _what?_" Serafall growled out when she believed she had just heard something very wrong.

Her besties grandkid was being treated like a monster, it was one thing to suffer, but spending a life being treated like a monster was something else. Sirzechs' family was like family to her, and the same went the other way. She would only accept her little sister marrying somebody who was stronger than herself or Sirzechs, because they were just that close.

"... _He's been what?_" Sirzechs asked Grayfia with glowing eyes.

He knew about the life and bullying and suffering, but this was new to even him.

"Ah... yes, while he's a very handsome young man, it would appear that his looks, his size, and those marks on his cheeks have caused him to face quite a lot of discrimination over the years. He's never had a girlfriend, police and school reports say that he has no friends, and is often avoided by others." Grayfia had showed Sirzechs the police reports, did he not read through them all the way like she had asked him to do? It plainly said that Naruto was quite mistreated by those around him, with Naruto being labelled as anti-social because of the fact he had no friends.

"... I'm going to show that boy _so much love_." Sirzechs promised under his breath.

He swore on it.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Keep Him Safe

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hmmmm... well, there really isn't anything we _can_ do... I can't leave Kyoto and go to him after all."

Kunou's mother, Yasaka, looked like a much older, more physically mature version of her with more of her forehead showing. The woman who had birthed multiple babies had the hips to prove it, and she had a more conflicted look on her face than she usually had on it. She was pretty much the strongest Kyuubi in the West of Japan, the strongest yokai in general in the West half of Japan actually. To say that she could do a lot usually was correct, but in this current situation, there wasn't much she was able to do.

"I can go." Kunou offered her services once more.

Her mother already had her visit the grave, she could have her do this as well.

"How much do you know about him? Your nephew that is." Yasaka asked her daughter, since she was sure that Kunou had went out of her way to find out as much as she could about her nephew. "You said he bore whisker marks, right?" Yasaka gestured to her naked cheeks, since she herself didn't have them in her human form.

Her son, Minato, had no whisker marks even though he had inheritted a couple of Kitsune abilities. Like Charm and he had possessed some chakra, but he wasn't a kyuubi, he had been born a human. So she had not been allowed to raise him, she had nearly given her daughter Kunou away until she realized her daughter had been born a yokai like herself.

Kunou frowned.

"... I don't know a lot, the yokai in the area tend to avoid him. They say that he smells dangerous. I don't get it though, I find his scent very comforting... I can't smell any danger from him." Kunou didn't understand why the other yokai avoided Naruto like the plague, when from what she smelled, he had a very attractive smell. Like nature and sunshine balled up into the shape of a person, his scent was very comforting and familiar to her.

Yasaka smiled.

"Well, of course _you_ would smell him differently. The two of you are directly blood related though me. His scent would be very familiar and delicious to you. So, you weren't able to gather much information then?" Yasaka asked with a knowing smile. She didn't blame Kunou for being unable to find information easily.

Kunou pouted angrilly at herself for failure.

Of course, nobody had asked her to look up any information, she had done that to herself by going out to get information.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, we yokai tend to avoid humans, unlike other species who live among humans enough to have access to information more easily. It's hard for us to gather information about humans because of it. Without information, we can't do much for him... and we _shouldn't_ either." Yasaka sadly stated with a small, but very unfortunate, smile when she saw Kunou's tails shoot up in anger.

"He's suffering-"

"He's human." Yasaka stated very simply to her daughter. "He can watch over him from the shadows, but the world we live in is very dangerous. If we want to protect him, we shouldn't drag him into our world." Yasaka knew that it would be horrible for them to know he was alive and do nothing, but it was honestly for his own safety.

He was human, he was only a 4th yokai at that, so there was even less of a chance of him secretely being a kyuubi like herself and her daughter than his father had. To bring a normal, albeit special, human into their world was dangerous for sure. Not for them, it was dangerous for Naruto, and though his life wasn't great, at least he was safe among humans compared to the supernatural world.

"But-but-"

"No buts Kunou, to protect him, we shouldn't be with him. His life will be longer the less involved with yokai he is. Anyway, since he shares my bloodline, I can always watch over him." Yasaka showed the mystic pool next to her. The pool that showed Naruto, and Yasaka smiled gently. "As his family, we need to protect him _from our world_... even if it hurts us to do that." Yasaka spoke as she touched her finger to the pool of water.

**-With Naruto-**

"... I feel somebody watching me." Naruto stated with a frown when a shiver went down his spine. He didn't understand why, but all day he had the feeling that somebody had been watching his moves.

He was on a rather busy street, and it only got more packed the further he walked towards te store.

He needed to pick up some pet food, since he had made the fox his pet.

'He doesn't notice me, does he?' A young woman, standing at about 5'8", a tall height for a woman, thought as she looked at the man she was following. She had long red hair that went beyond her rear end, and was wearing a mini-skirt that showed off ALL of her legs. She wore sunglasses and a black beret over her head, and rather casual clothes. Her bright blue eyes shined from underneath the sunglasses.

Rias Gremory.

Younger sister to Sirzechs Lucifer, formally Sirzechs Gremory, and her elder brother had asked her to follow and get an opinion on Naruto Uzumaki. He didn't tell her anything other than he wanted her to follow him for the day and get her opinion on what kind of person she believed him to be. Of course, she wasn't doing anything important and she had finished all of her homework, so she didn't mind the rather odd request. Her brother never asked her to do anything, so if anything, she felt rather proud that he was making this request of her.

Other than Naruto being quite... different in looks, he didn't seem to have any Sacred Gear that her brother would take notice of. He seemed like a somewhat normal guy to her, even if he was as large as her brother in size, with his lean muscles at the peak of performance like her cousin.

She had been following Naruto for 2 hours as he travelled from his apartment to a store in another city, and while she noticed that most people avoided making eye contact with him, he was a rather friendly guy. He helped an old lady cross the street, by literally carrying her across the street on his back. He climbed a tree to get a kid his kite back, and he stopped what he was doing and helped another boy find his missing dog.

He was a good guy, from what she saw at least.

"... I smell something weird... smells like smoke." Naruto frowned when he smelt the strange smell of smoke in the air, though it was very faint.

It was bad smoke.

Rias blinked when she saw Naruto start to run across the street, back from where they had come earlier. He passed by her without even looking at her, so she waited for a few moments, before she started to give chase to him. She followed him rather quickly, actually able to keep up with him as they turned the street corner and continued to run.

He smelled something, that was a little odd, she couldn't smell anything wrong.

She heard the sounds of sirens though, and the crowd started to get a lot thicker, but thankfully she kept track of Naruto since his height and blond hair allowed him to easily stick out in a crowd.

"Aaaaaaaah!"

Rias felt _heat_ and when they turned another corner, they saw a building on fire with people rushing out of the building. She looked around, and saw that traffic was starting to clear up so that the fire fighters would be able to arrive on their own as soon as they got the call to come. People were screaming in terror, and she frowned when she saw just how dangerously hot the fire was burning.

"Everyone silence!"

Rias flinched when she felt a _commanding_ presense take over the are as a loud voice rang out so powerfully that the entire crowd was silenced. She looked at the source of the voice, and she saw Naruto raising his fist into the air as he pushed his way towards the front of the crowd.

'His voice shut everyone up, he's got a hell of a commanding aura, a natural leader.' Rias was impressed by the first interesting thing she had seen from the guy she was following.

"This area is dangerous, so everyone go to the other side of the street! Traffic is stopped to make room for the fire fighters, so get as far away from the burning building as you can! Grab onto your friends and family, and don't get seperated!" Naruto _barked_ out instructions to each and every person who had run out of the burning building.

Rias felt a shiver go down her spine.

_This was a King among men._

"Our parents are still inside! They were trapped!"

Naruto looked and saw a teenage girl cradling her younger brother, the girl having some burns on her arms and her shoulders.

"Does anyone know if anyone else is in the building!?" Naruto shouted out to the crowd as he took his shirt off and tied it around the lower half of his face. Rias blinked in surprise when she saw that off action. She rushed off though when nobody in the crowd made a peep, and she grabbed Naruto by the wrist.

Her brother wanted her to watch the guy, so she had to try and stop him from making a terrible mistake.

"You aren't serious about going-"

"Go to the other side of the street and wait there... I SAID GO WOMAN!" Naruto barked and order at Rias, and she jumped back in shock.

So harsh!

Still, she stepped back another step at his commanding aura.

"The fire fighters are on the way, you should stay with everyone else." Rias pointed out to him, and Naruto shook his head.

"Those kids need their parents, and it might be too late by the time the firefighters arrive. If they are stuck, they might be alive still. Either way, somebodies got the save them." Naruto turned and started to run towards the building. Rias was surprised when she saw him, instead of going through the door, he jumped and tackled his way through the window instead. Fire burst out of the window as Naruto came through it, and she saw him punch out the other window as well.

Smoke pillowed out of the windows, and Naruto was no longer visible to her.

2 minutes passed.

5 minutes passed.

Rias heard the sounds of sirens, as parts of the building started to collapsed inward. The fires having spread to the entire building, the entire store was on fire. She frowned to herself when she saw no trace of Naruto, and in another minute the fire fighters got to the scene and left their trucks, getting ready to start doing their jobs.

"The ambulance is on the way! All of those who are injured, please group together, is there anyone inside of the building?"

The Fire Chief asked as he rushed towards the crowd, his men already shooting water into all the open windows to try and calm down the flames. His men were already suited up and ready to go into the building.

"Nobody is in the building."

Rias blinked and looked towards the front of the store as Naruto walked out.

He was carrying 4 people.

He was a woman on his shoulder, and a grown man underneath his arm. Those two were the parents of the children who was outside of the store. Naruto was also carrying, and very gently, a elderly man on his back, while he cradled a baby in his other arm. The shirt around his face had been ripped to shreds and tied around the mouths of all of those who he had saved, with the woman and man being knocked out cold. Naruto was suffering from _no _ burns at all, and his pants had turned into shorts at some point from the flames.

Rias was flat out surprised when Naruto walked across the street, ignore the fire fighters as he placed the parents down in front of the children.

"... Your parents will be fine, they just fainted. They'll have some minor injuries, but nothing too severe." Naruto comforted the children as he allowed the elderly man to get off of his back.

"Th-thank you."

"Yeah, whatever... here's your grandchild." Naruto gave the elderly man his grandchild back.

Rias saw Naruto stand up proud.

**-With Yasaka and Kunou-**

...

"Well now... this is quite surprising... seems that he's quite the hero." Yasaka was honestly impressed with what she had just witnessed. Those were the selfless actions of a human hero who could throw his life away at a moment's notice to help others. It was an honestly rare trait in humans.

Kunou's eyes were sparkling.

"He's so cool!"

"He is, of course, that is my grandson for you. He's got the aura of a leader, and can take command of a situation. Still Kunou, as remarkable of a human he is, we still can't involve him in out world. Our world is far more dangerous than a burning building... if anything, this proves my point... if he became part of our world, he would lose his life playing the hero." Yasaka spoke with finality, knowing that a hero of this kind would not hesitate to die to protect a single person. That meant that a world filled with constant supernatural danger was no place for a human like him.

To protect him, she would silently help him from behind the scenes.

His safety came before her happiness.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Familiar?

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

It was odd.

Naruto could read a language that he had never seen before, at least before the book he was giving was given to him. The book of the occult that the massuese had given him when she had ended his job when her was in his lap, and he had it open to some of the first few pages and was reading it to himself. It was very late at night, and he had spent the entire day looking for a job, but to no avail once more.

Kurama, the name for his new pet fox, was busy playing with his sock as he allowed it to hang loose on his foot, and he dangled it in front of Kurama. The young fox was more than happy to jump and snap at his sock like it was prey, and whenever it caught the sock it would let go of it instantly and look at Naruto to praise him.

"None of this stuff is real... but damn if it isn't detailed." Naruto stated to himself as he looked at the page with detailed instructions on how to summon a Succubus. He was reading the first chapter of the book, a chapter giving detailed instructions on summoning different succubus familiars and binding them to you.

Actually, some succubus were easier to summon than others, and had lower summoning costs.

Some demanded your soul for being summoned.

Some demanded a supply of energy to stay material, which was the lowest cost of all of those that he was reading. Naruto looked at the hand drawn images of the summoning circles with some interest, seeing that some were actually very simple as well. He amused himself for a bit as he allowed his imagination to get the best of him.

It was stupid.

The thought of summoning a succubus was a stupid one, even more since from what the book stated, the succubus summoned wasn't even one from hell. It was a succubus summoned from another world, it was like an Isekei manga... but instead of summoning a hero to save a world in trouble, it was summoning a demon lord to make the world more corrupt. It was both stupid and ironic how the wording of the passages made summoning a few of the succubus sound.

_Sinbi_

"Hmmm... this one seems pretty interesting. Pfffft, a lewd demon who faithfully serves her master's wishes without betraying his will. Now this is pretty funny, hard to imagine a faithful demon." Naruto laughed to himself. Since while all media he had seen that concerned demons did show they were forced to obey contracts, those demons were never shown to be faithful to those contracted masters. That a demon would always try to undermine the master and betray him while staying within the bounds of the contract.

Naruto smiled to himself, before he grinned with a roll of his eyes.

Kurama caught his sock, and Naruto took it off and tossed it across his room.

_Summon._

"Hmmm? Did somebody just say something?" Naruto, for a second, thought he had heard a woman's voice. He raised an eyebrow as he stood up, before he looked down at the book. "Summon... well, I guess having a faithful succubus to help me find a job would be great." Naruto spoke under his breath.

Actually, while it was stupid to think you could summon anything, there was always the smallest of chances that it could work. He wasn't one to absolutely think anything was impossible, unlikely, but not impossible.

The steps looked pretty easy.

Naruto went to his fridge, and he opened it up and grabbed a bowl of leftovers that had gone bad. Quickly opening it, Naruto jumped it into the trashcan with a smile. He had to think it over as he washed the bowl out, and hummed a small song to himself. It was pretty interesting to think it would be this easy to summon a succubus. When the bowl was nice and clean, Naruto grabbed a knife from the sink and he cut open the palm of his hand. He only winced for a moment as his blood flowed freely into the bowl for a couple of seconds, and then his blood's flow slowed down.

He was never much of a bleeder, and he always healed fast from stuff.

Naruto cut his hand open again, and spilled more of his blood until the bowl was filled with blood.

"Well, since it's such an easy ritual, no reason not to at least try it. Anyway, these wounds will be fine soon enough." Naruto told himself as he went to the bathroom with the bowl in his hand. There was a second trashcan next to the toilet, and he saw a couple... a good few tissues in it that were rather recent... aka not to long ago. Sometimes he did something to calm down his own urges, so that he didn't need to act on them.

If he didn't curb his own sexual desires, then there were some nasty woman who would take advantage of a teenage boy like himself for her own benefit. He knew a lot of stories of women who would seduce a man, then claim he assaulted her in order to sue the man, or she would blackmail him.

He refused to allow that to happen to him, not when the police already had it out for him.

So, with a deathly firm grip, he would take care of those urges himself. It was a needed precaution for him to always keep a sexual clear head, since he was already discriminated against. He did not need to be accused of a sex crime that he didn't commit.

"Gross... super gross... blood is fine." Naruto tossed the tissues into the blood bowl.

A mixture of blood and virgin semen was needed for the mixture, which was why he believed the summoning to be easy for him to do. Sadly, it took too long for him to masturbate in order for him to 'make it fresh' so older stuff would have to do. Naruto looked at the bathtub, and he saw it was dry since he had yet to fill it with water. The summoning book stated that the surface needed to be big enough for a person-sized creature to exit it, and the bathtub was easy enough of a fit for that. It would also be easy for him to clean it up after he was done, and the summoning had failed.

Lets be honest, it was going to fail.

1\. Draw a personal symbol of control on part of your body, and wrap a ring of blood around the symbol.

Naruto used his fingers to draw a spiral symbol that he had inheritted on the top of his wrist, and he connected it by drawing a band around it that went fully around his wrist. He couldn't think of any symbol that he felt had more mental focus for him than a spiral, since his own name was filled with spirals as well. The spiral symbol was part of his name, and thus it was part of his control.

2\. Draw the appropriate summoning circle with semen infused blood, on a surface capable of allowing a person to walk out of it.

Now, Naruto had multiple options, though two of them were clearly better than any of the others. Either way, he was more attracted to the description of this lewd demon Sinbi. Moreover, her summoning circle was far less complicated, as if she were more willing to be summoned than the others. Her requirements for a contract were far easier for him to manage, on the off chance that this actually worked.

Unlikely it would work, but not impossible.

3\. State your heart's desire, and speak the name of the succubus.

...

"My heart's desire... so... it's not just stating something like wanting to find a new job." Naruto frowned to himself, unable to really think on what his heart's desire was. Naruto looked at the book as he started to draw the summoning circle, and he looked at the more specific details of the summoning for this particular succubus.

_Honesty summons Sinbi, Sinbi can only be called by a master who is honest about their desires. A contract will only be forged for those who show this honest desire._

Naruto finished the summoning circle after several minutes of drawing.

Naruto was silent.

Naruto stayed silent for awhile as he stared at the summoning circle and the mark on his wrist, unable to really think on what he really wanted that he could admit. He could think of things like, he wanted to see his parents. But he didn't want that to happen, that wasn't his heart's desire. His parents died for him according to Jiraiya, and it would spit in the face of their sacrifice to force them back into the world. He wouldn't dishonor his parents death by undoing the honor of their actions.

Be rich?

He didn't care about money, money was something that he needed to live, but it wasn't what his heart's desire really was.

No, he knew what his heart's desire was.

He knew from the very core of his being what his heart's real desire was.

A tear fell down his cheek as he trembled.

"... Please... please... _ free me from the hell of loneliness_ Sinbi." Naruto spoke softly with trembling lips as he admitted to what he knew, and hated, of his heart's desire. His own wish, his only real wish that he had in the world. For as long as he could really remember, he had experienced such a hell for him. The suffering, the pain, the discrimination was something he could deal with in stride. None of that bothered him so much as it annoyed him.

He was afraid of being alone.

He was afraid of loneliness, not having anyone to love or anyone who would love him. Everyone he loved was dead, and everyone who loved him was dead. He could think of nobody in this world that would mourn him if he died, but he could list dozens of people that would celebrate his death with glee and smiles.

"I want to... I want to give my love to people, and I want to be given love. All the love in my heart, I want to get as much love back as I can give. I know it's selfish... but Sinbi, those are my honest desires. I never want to be lonely again." Naruto stated weakly. As he spoke though, his voice gained some strength as he felt a weight was lifted off of his chest.

His only selfish desire was to love and be loved.

Nothing in the world was more important to him than that, every other goal in his life took second place to that desire in his heart. The very act of admitting what he wanted most in the world alone felt like he had freed part of himself that he had been keeping hidden from himself.

...

Nothing.

"Pheew... I figured this was fake-" Naruto spoke, until the circle lit up bright red and flooded the bathroom with a red light. "No way... oh fuck..." Naruto realized something very bad when he realized that this was actually working.

He was summoning a succubus.

_He was summoning a succubus._

"You're honest desire has summoned me, very well-" A womanly voice came out of the circle as the circle itself started to leak red power that was taking the form of a small figure. A horn and a tail were already visible as they were the very first indicators that Naruto had summoned something very real.

Naruto looked at anything in the bathroom that could be a weapon.

He grabbed the toilet brush.

'Gonna kick her ass, gonna beat some demon ass.' Naruto thought as he got ready for a fight.

Sinbi appeared.

"-then I will grant any desire you have Master, so the contract has been formed, and so it will... well this is a little awkward for you, I'll admit." Sinbi looked down and realized that she was still butt naked. She had just finished masturbating and testing out her smaller form. She had thought that SKU would be joking about her remaining in her smaller, loli form, for as long as the contract was in effect. Not only that, but she felt her powers were weaker than when she was in her true body, so this really was going to be more difficult.

Of course, she saw the look on Naruto's face.

Naruto was confused.

"You're... not how the book describes you." Naruto looked at the loli in front of him.

Sinbi pointed to the collar on her neck.

"Long story short, this collar is acting like a limiter, reducing my powers. So long as I'm contracted to you, I can't take it off. This collar gives you near-complete control over me, and if I die it will destroy my body and respawn me next to you. This collar ensures that no matter what happens, I'll be safe... if you don't believe me, give me an order." Sinbi was willing to prove that she wasn't lying. "So, ordering me to have sex with you more than likely doesn't really prove anything since I'm willing to do that if you ask me anyway." Sinbi admitted that if he wanted to order that, it wouldn't really prove anything.

Naruto looked at her for a few moments.

"... I believe you..." Naruto stated after a few moments.

Sinbi nodded with a superior look.

"Very well, then the contract has been formed. Now, while many others demand heavy tolls, I won't ask much of you but to keep me fed. My favorite form of food is the essense of those having sex or releasing sexual urges... and..." Sinbi shivered for a moment when she sensed just how raw and powerful his essense was. "... you've got some great essense. Gonna be honest, taking everything in me not to strap you down, tie you up with my tail, and wring all that essense straight from you." Sinbi was only given control over herself thanks to the contract that had finished forming.

Naruto hummed.

"Well... my grocery bill is going to increase again."

"No, it's cool, I don't eat human food but very rarely. It doesn't give me any nutrition, I can only actually feed off essense. Either way-" Sinbi started to use her magic, and she summoned a clean, but very tattered, brown shirt that she wore over her body to cover it. Her body now covered, aka her nipples and pussy no longer visible, she smiled to herself and extended a hand to him. "Please, do forgive me if I so happen to become spoiled. I can ensure you that I'll do my best to make sure that you can fill your heart with just as much love as you've got in it for others." Sinbi stated as she looked into his heart and soul.

She blinked.

Well... this was going to be a real challenge.

_That was an unreal amount of love Naruto had to give._

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Gremory Urge to Spoil Rising

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"It will be fine Sirzechs."

"I'm just nervous Grayfia... I never told my parents about Kushina when she was born, and now I'm going to have to explain to them and Rias that I cheated on you, had a child with the woman, and now have a grandchild. Rias is coming by to tell me her impression on Naruto too... do you think she will like him?" Sirzechs was super nervous about disappointing his parents with what he had done. It was why he had never told them he they had a half-human grandchild, partially because he feared their reactions to him cheating on his wife.

Devils could have harems.

Satans could _not_ have harems, it was the law of their people that the leaders of their people were not allowed to form harems. So him cheating on his wife was a big political issue if it ever got out, though since the woman he got pregnant was dead and so was his child (massive heart pain right there) all was okay politically.

"Well, they are on their way... do you want me to stay here for this?" Grayfia asked him with a look of support.

Sirzechs cared very deeply for his parents and his sister, and he valued their opinions on him very greatly. This was harder for him than anything else he had to do, as of recently at least. It wasn't easy for him, which was saying something since a lot of things came easy for him in life. He was rarely in a position where he made mistakes, and he didn't really know how to deal with his mistakes all that well. It was why he had the support of his friends, who were better at dealing with mistakes than he was.

There was a knock at the door.

"It's unlocked, come on in." Sirzechs called out.

They weren't in the Underworld right now, at the moment they were in a hotel that was located very close to where Naruto's apartment was. There was a chance that his parents would want to see Naruto in person, and though he couldn't let that happen just yet, they could at least see him without alerting him to their presense this way.

His father, Zeoticus Gremory, was a man of his height who looked a lot like him, though a bit more broad shouldered in the build. He always wore his white suit, and he had grown his goatie back after his mother had forced him to shave it off. It would seem that she had missed his facial hair, and forced him to grow it back. He inherited his red hair and blue eyes from his father, and his light skin color as well.

His mother, on the other hand, looked exactly like Rias did, only she had shorter brown hair, and purple eyes. Her breasts were also a hair smaller than her daughter's were, and her eyes were shaped a little differently as well. She could pass for her daughter's sister in age thanks to the Devil magic that let them keep their young looks if they so chose to keep them.

Venelana Gremory.

Rias was in casual clothes.

"You look adorable today Rias." Sirzechs complimented his sister when he noticed her cute outfit that she had worn, and she just smiled at him.

"Thank you Sirzechs, and let me say something. You were right, he was very interesting. He seems like a very good person at heart." Rias didn't need to hold back, since she had been meaning to tell Sirzechs what she thought after seeing Naruto in action. "He was a very heroic man for sure. Still, I'm curious why you wanted me to watch him." Rias didn't feel the need to hide her curiousity either in this situation.

Her parents were a little confused, but said nothing about what she had said, since it seemed more of a private matter between brother and sister.

"I'm happy you like him."

"I'm actually very impressed with him, he would be a wonderful addition to my peerage. He was strong, couragous, and could take charge of a situation with confidence."

...

"That's... well you might change your mind about that soon." Sirzechs could feel a little awkward about his grandson being his sister's servant, but he didn't want to burst her bubble right off the bat. Not when she seemed like she had put a lot of thought into this. He would burst the bubble, but only after he had explained everything properly. Rias seemed visibly confused about his words, but she nodded her head.

"Peerage? So you've been scouting out members for Rias' peerage, what a kind son-"

"That's really not what I was doing, I just wanted to see if Rias would have a good opinion of my grandson." Sirzechs froze when he realized that his careful explaination was ruined by his own nervousness, and he had accidentally stated something that he really should not have. Not without the proper explaination.

Explaination that he did not give correctly.

Rias froze a little.

"Sirzechs... you don't have a grandson." Venelana stated to her son with a matter-of-fact voice, since she only had a grandchild. She did not have a great grandchild to her knowledge, and she would have expected to have knowledge on such an important topic. "Your first born child is only that, a child." Venelana added with her eyebrows furrowing suspiciously.

Sirzechs winced.

Grayfia sighed.

"His first child with me, but our son is not Sirzechs first child. Years ago, my husband got drunk and had relations with a human woman. Now, before you lecture Sirzechs, he only did this because the woman looked very much like me. It was a case of mistaken identity, and he has remained faithful to me ever since." Grayfia explained before her husband could get a lecture on proper behavior. Of course, Zeoticus just shrugged off the cheating without a word.

He had a harem, he didn't care if his son got with more than a single woman, it was something expected at some point.

"Okay, so you had a child before... and that child was Naruto's parent?"

"His mother, a lovely girl named Kushina... she even got our red hair... but her mother had red hair too so there was no chance of that not happening. I figured she would be in danger if knowledge of me being her father got out, so I insisted her mother raise her without me... while secretely sending them money to support them." Sirzechs wanted to start at the beginning now.

"You should have told us Sirzechs, your lapse of judgement aside, we have a right to know when we have family. Where is Kushina now?"

Sizerchs winced.

"... I'm sorry Sirzechs, losing a child isn't an easy thing to experience." Zeoticus comforted his son as he stood up and walked to him, sitting on the bed beside him. Sirzechs wasn't crying or being weak, but he could see that his son was still hurt by the death of his daughter. He had never lost a child himself, but he could only imagine how painful it was. "What was she like?" Zeoticus could see pride for his daughter in Sirzechs eyes.

He smiled.

"Kushina was a total tomboy, she loved picking fights and had a fierce temper. More than any of that, she was so full of love for others. She joined up with the Church-" Sirzechs paused and looked to see how everyone was reacting to his words. Of course, none of them reacted harshly at that, though Rias was a bit confused. "-where she travelled the world and slayed Stray Devils and monsters. She even inherited the Power of Destruction, she was very creative with her powers. Used it to form chains of destruction to attack with. She settled down not long after joining the Church... and she died with her husband the day that she gave birth to my grandson." Sirzechs looked at Rias directly when he said that.

She gasped.

Naruto, the kind hero of a man that she saw, had no family? He had grown up to be so kind to others, and willing to die for them, without even the guidance of a loving family. The weight of just what kind of person he was at heart truly hit her.

Naruto had not been _raised_ to be a good person.  
Naruto _was a good person at the very core of his being._

"I would like to mee this young man, my great grandson will not be without a family for a day longer." Zeoticus stood up and started to march towards the door. "I won't get onto you for cheating on your wife, but leaving your grandson to live alone for years... I'm ashamed of you Sirzechs. Gremory don't abandon their family." Zeoticus stormed off with a huff.

Grayfia stepped in front of the man before he could exit the room, and she politely gestured for him to sit down on the bed with Rias and Venelana.

"Please, allow him to explain more."

"I promise you father, I didn't knowingly abandon Naruto. Whatever killed Kushina and her husband, I had assumed that their child had died. Naruto survived though, and I only recently learned about it... and Serafall believes that we need to introduce Naruto to the family slowly so he doesn't go into shock." Sirzechs explained to his father, while his mother looked on in silent shame that was slowly starting to evaporate into a more understanding look.

Still, Rias stood up and walked over to him.

*Smack*

"You deserve that much at least." Rias had to do it if nobody else was going to punish Sirzechs for the mistakes he had made. She wasn't as mad as her parents were, but she had personally seen how Naruto was looked at by people. When Naruto had left the scene of the fire, she had heard how people started to make rumors about him starting the fire so that he could look like a hero. She had seen those rumors about Naruto spread, and just to stop them from becoming a giant problem, she erased Naruto from the memories of everyone who had seen him save those people.

Only the people he saved would remember Naruto's good dead.

It was like people were predisposed to distrusting and hating him for some reason, and she didn't understand it. Now that she knew that she shared blood with the boy, she was absolutely disgusted by what she had witnessed.

"Thank you, but I deserve more than that. I stayed out of Kushina's life, and that caused her death... that was a mistake. I should never have abandoned her, and I won't do that with Naruto. I've already lost my daughter, I can't lose him too. I want to give me all the love his parents could never give him." Sirzechs smiled sadly. He had learned from his mistake, he shouldn't have been such a coward.

He had wanted to protect Kushina from the supernatural, but that only ended up backfiring when she discovered she had powers. He thought that she would be in even more danger if others discovered their relation, so he made sure to never contact her, only support her from the shadows.

She _still died though_.

He had made a mistake, and his daughter paid the price for it.

"Rias... what is he like?" Zeoticus asked Rias for her opinion.

"... He's big, and kind. He helps people, even when they don't want it. He helped a little old lady cross the street, and when she told him to get away, he helped her anyway by walking behind her and glaring at any car that got too close. He puts his own life in danger for others, and he's got the aura of a real king... when he gets serious, you can't help but feel small before him." Rias was remembering him shouting that crowd into submission, and she got chills from it. He had been such a dominating force when he had done that.

It felt like she had been in the presense of an actual ruler, somebody who commanded great power with great honor and authority.

"Then he's a fine young man."

"He really is... but he's had a very unfortunate life. His life has been nothing but pain and trouble, filled with hatred and discrimination for his looks and how he acts different than others."

"Well, the fact he put an entire branch of the Yakuza in the hospital in middle school does make people a bit wary of him. Naruto had a very harsh wild streak in him from the ages of 12 to 15, and only really calmed down recently... he was quite infamous for challenging people. Then as his body got bigger and stronger, he seemed to become a lot more... cautious with what he did." Grayfia didn't want to defend the people who hated Naruto, but she did understand that for some people, they did have reason to be a little fearful of him. Those who knew of the darker side to his past, when he challenged people to fights to prove himself, did have good reason to at least be suspicious of him.

Naruto's police records and medical records, from _years_ ago that she was getting more time to look into, showed that he had really inheritted his mother's wild streak.

Everyone was silent.

"Well, does he attend school in this area? I would love to see about getting him transfered to Kuoh, so he can be in a place more accepting of special people." Venelana spoke up after careful deliberation. "Of course, since he has Gremory blood, he belongs in our territory." Venelana saw no reason not to move him in right away.

"Yes, we can offer him a scholarship to get him used to us. We can even get him a mansion and say it is covered by the scholarship costs, since he is an upstanding young man and all. A hero to society needs to be rewarded." Zeoticus agreed with his wife, and he wanted to spoil the boy. He spoiled his grandson, so why wouldn't he also spoil his great grandson as well?

What was the point of being filthy rich if you couldn't blow that money on stupid stuff and your grandchildren?

Nobody saw a problem with that.

Grayfia did though after she realized they had already made a plan for the very sake of not freaking Naruto out with fast changes, the exact kind of thing that. It was hard enough to handle Sirzechs and keeping him from going to Naruto and spoiling him, but now she had even more Gremorys to worry about. She had been tasked with something very difficult indeed.

Stopping the Gremory bloodline from showing off their own overflowing love, for their own good.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 His Curse

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Nervous.

Rias Gremory was nervous, which was ironic because she wasn't the least bit nervous when she had been asked to stalk a boy for the day. She wasn't often a nervous person, she was pretty confident when she needed to be. She was pretty strong for her age, she was a High-class Devil of the Gremory family, and she had inheritted the Power of Destruction of the Bael family. Though her Power of Destruction was nothing compared to the strength that her brother could use it at, she could still use it to destroy weak to moderate strength opponents in one shot, though strong and even stronger than that opponents were something that she couldn't defeat easily even with her power.

She wasn't nervous when she stalked Naruto.

She was nervous to talk to him face to face.

Now she was angry when she saw the state of the apartment building that Naruto lived in, she had been so nervous that she hadn't noticed it until she stopped in front of his door. Naruto's door had trash outside of it, and she noticed that a man walked by Naruto's apartment and tossed a empty can of soda on the ground without a care, before he proceeded to enter his own room.

'... It's really weird... it's like Naruto shoulders a karma that isn't his own.' Rias thought as she glanced around. When she saw nobody within sight of her, she summoned black flame-like energy to her hand, and she tossed it down at the trash around Naruto's apartment. In a flash, she eradicated the trash, and smiled to herself.

She knocked on the door.

Naruto opened it.

"... Hey... you're that girl from the other day." Naruto saw her, and she noticed that he was dressed more nicely than she had thought he would be. It was like he was expecting somebody to stop by and see him, he was wearing a pretty nice tuxedo, and he had even tried to comb his hair. "Sorry, but I don't really have any time. I've got somebody coming over today." Naruto told her.

Rias coughed into her hand.

Naruto had recieved a call from the "Board of Education" of Kuoh Academy, and had been informed that they would be sending a representative over to inform him of a possible scholarship. Apparently, he had not been given a name or description of the person who would see him.

Her parents had been so excited they had left those details out.

"I'm Rias Gremory, I'm the representative of Kuoh Academy. My family is part of the board of directors, so I was asked to see you since I've seen your heroics for myself." Rias explained the total lie that she had made up with her family.

This was all a formality, not that Naruto had to know that.

Naruto perked up.

"Oh... OH! Sorry, come on in! Is there anything I can get you, tea, water, coffee?" Naruto was a lot more nervous than she was.

More understandably so.

In his mind, he needed to make a good impression on her in order to get the scholarship to the good school he was being offered. A path to a better life, and he wasn't privy to the knowledge that he had already been accepted. Rias smiled to herself, and she noticed that Naruto was looking her over a little more seriously. Oddly enough, despite him not having knowledge of their blood relation, it seemed that his gaze wasn't lingering on her tits or hips like the usual male gaze.

His gaze focused in on her hands and hair.

Likewise, Rias looked him over and noticed that he really was built like her brother was. He was tall, even more so considering he was apparently half Japanese. His chest was larger than her brother's though, because while Sirzechs was tall, his muscles were very lean. Naruto was lean, but there was a little bulk to his muscles to. She raised an eyebrow when she noticed that he was wearing a cross.

_He could touch holy objects._

"No thank you, I'm not very thirsty. I would be happy to come in though and sit down." Rias just smiled as she spoke.

She wasn't nervous anymore.

'She's really pretty, and her name isn't Japanese... so to her, I'm not weird looking. I might have a chance at getting the scholarship... Kuoh is a really great school. If I get accepted there, then I might just have a shot at my dream.' Naruto thought with a growing grin on his face as he led Rias into his apartment.

He had given up on his dream 2 years ago when he had been expelled from Konoha High for causing chaos and taking down the clubs. This had been before he had gotten his growth spurt, and he had just been seen as a guy with blond hair. He was giddy that his chances were improving so much by the girl not being Japanese.

Naruto and Rias sat down.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, by the way. I was very impressed with your actions the other day, and I was happy to recommend you to Kuoh Academy. Is there anything you want to ask-"

"... Before that... here." Naruto noticed something that Rias didn't, and he gave her a blanket for her lap. Rias looked at him curiously, and she noticed his cheeks were a bit pinker. She was curious about it for a moment. "Your skirt is really short... and your panties are showing." Naruto informed her, and she blinked a little in surprise.

She didn't bother covering her legs or panties, though she didn't make a show of showing them off either, she just didn't care that much.

"That's okay, the skirt is the normal length for Kuoh Academy's girls. You'll get used to seeing panties, and I'm not shy. Now, any questions?" Rias asked Naruto, and his eyes went up to her eyes and never made a show of leaving them again. She noticed that he was more nervous around her again now that her panties were showing.

She would need to fix that, she would really need to fix that issue he had.

"Sorry, but can you please cover up a little?"

"... Sure." Rias drapped the blanket over her legs.

Naruto chipped back up.

"Well, I was told that the scholarship would require me to move to Kuoh city. I don't really have the money to sent any apartment in such a nice place." Naruto questioned how they were expecting a part-time worker like him, though he was currently jobless, to pay for something so nice. Apartments nearby nice schools always cost a lot more money than the cheapo apartments he was used to living in.

What Rias wouldn't give to just grab him, and wrap him up in a warm and loving hug right now. To tell him that he could stay with her, and be a family together. Still, she held herself back by biting her tongue quickly until the urge passed.

She wanted to hug this lovable oaf so much.

"Well, if you're approved for this scholarship-" Which he was, but so that he didn't grow suspicious of her she didn't mention that. "-then the Board of Directors has taken your financial situation into account. They're willing to offer an honorable man like you a chance for education, and have set aside some of the school's vast funding in order to get you a decent apartment relativelly close to the school." Rias explained to Naruto the half-truth of the matter.

Naruto looked stunned.

"Re-really now. That sounds really, really, _really_ awesome ya know." Naruto spoke excitedly, and Rias didn't know he could make this face for something so simple. It wasn't hard to believe that a school would be willing to set aside some funding to give a student with a lot of potential a method of attending the school.

Wait a second?

"Ya know?" Rias heard that added really quickly to the end of the sentence.

Naruto blushed brighter than when he saw her panties.

"Sorry, old habit... whenever I'm excited or flustered, I add ya know (dattebayo) to the end of my sentences. I inherited it from my Ma... Mother. My Mother was really beautiful and awesome, and I got her verbal tic... thought I wish I had gotten her hair too... the only other thing I got from her is my face." Naruto quickly explained, and Rias noticed that once you got Naruto started, he could really run his mouth. In his nervousness, he was way more open and free with his inner thoughts.

He was a motormouth.

"Well, unlike other schools, Kuoh Academy allows students the freedom to dye their hair. If you want to dye your hair red-" Naruto looked at her a little oddly when she said that. Rias blinked for a moment when he noticed the look that she was sending him. She realized a few moments later why he was sending her that look.

Naruto never mentioned the color of his mother's hair to her, he just said he wished that he had her hair.

"Oh... I've never thought of doing that. So, housing would be covered..." Naruto blinked for a second, and his face turned absolutely crimson.

Rias raised an eyebrow.

***Naruto Vision***

Rias was butt naked.

Every inch of her body was completely revealed to him, one second she was wearing clothes, and the next second he was able to see through her clothes as if they didn't exist at all. The delicate pink of her nipples, the very soft looking flesh of her breasts. Her soft stomach and her narrow waist, all of her most delicate and beautiful features were being showed to him as if she was a streaker.

"Excuse me for a second..." Naruto stood up and smiled at Rias with strain as he looked away from her.

Naruto walked towards his bedroom, and he opened the door and walked in quickly, closing the door behind him.

Sinbi.

"Hey Master, enjoying the view?" Sinbi asked with a playful tone, her eyes glowing with the magic that she was using. She was bored waiting for the guest to leave so that she could have free reign of the apartment again. Being told to hide in the bedroom and not draw any focus to herself was tedious work, and left her very bored.

"Stop doing this, this is really serious for me." Naruto gave the order.

Sinbi's eyes stopped glowing, and Naruto knew her magic stopped when Sinbi wasn't naked in front of him. Her magic had cursed him to see through clothes, which included her own clothes. Her being dressed in front of his eyes was proof that he was able to see clothes again.

"Sure thing Master-"

"Also, don't use your magic to give me a boner either." Naruto ordered her that too. He knew that she could do that after reading more about her in his book. Her knew of her mastery over sexual magic, and how she could use it to really fuck with him. "... or make _her horny_ either." Naruto added on.

Sinbi thought it over, before she shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay then Master, but you've got a good piece on you. It would be a shame not to show it off."

"I'm fine without showing it off." Naruto told her quietly as he walked backwards out of the room, carefully opening and closing the door. He had to deal with a ruly familiar now, and it was just making a mess of his mental state. She could go invisible and stay out of the way, but she got bored.

He learned some stuff.

1\. Sinbi wasn't actually a loli, her body only looked the way it looked because of magical restrictions placed on her.  
2\. Sinbi had a human form, but didn't usually take it.  
3\. Sinbi could be rather childish.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

'Better not mention the fact I summoned a succubus to her, by accident... she won't believe me. Also, this school is really nice.' Naruto thought to himself as he glanced at the bedroom door that housed his unruly familiar. He couldn't unsummon her until she did what she had been summoned to do. "Everything is good, I just realized my pet was locked in here. I needed to make sure he didn't destroy anything." Naruto looked away from Rias as he spoke, subconsciously of course.

Rias stood up when she saw a fox had come out of the room behind Naruto at some point, and was circling around his legs excitedly.

Naruto blushed a little when he looked at Rias, but otherwise he just smiled and walked over to her again.

Her naked body was still in his mind.

"Well, the apartment building allows pets. So, here is the honest truth, your odds of getting into Kuoh are really high. The Board of Directors really wants you for the school, and they want you to succeed in life. Kuoh Academy believes in taking in students who are different than others, and have a lot of ambition. Do you have any ambitions?" Rias asked Naruto as she brought it back to the subject. She was getting so caught up with talking and learning about him, that she had nearly forgot she wa suppose to be pretending to be a representative of the school.

She was excited after all, this was her nephew (great nephew), he was a blood family member that she was only now discovering she had.

She listened closely when Naruto opened his mouth.

"I want to do the things my parents and godfather were never able to do with their lives. They died really young, except for my perverted godfather, and I want to do what they couldn't do." Naruto spoke to Rias with a grin.

Rias felt a stab in her heart.

Her urge to hug was rising, she just wanted to take his head and bring it right between her breasts as she gave him a great warm hug. Just the biggest and tightest of hugs that she could manage, that was such a pure hearted dream. She reached behind herself and pinched her own ass to prevent herself from acting on those urges.

Soon.

Soon she would be able to do all of that.

"... I also want to open a ramen store." Naruto added onto that with a small grin on his face as he thought about his sub-dream. The other thing that he wanted to do with his life was open a ramen stall.

Rias blinked.

"Oh? Are you any good?" Rias wanted to know if he could cook.

"Not really, so I really want to get into a specialty college one day and get a good education on how to cook. I'm a horrible cook right now, but I really hope with the right training I can open the best ramen stall in Japan." Naruto laughed at how stupid his own dream sounded, but Rias just nodded her head.

She didn't say what she wanted to say.

'Why stop at Japan? If you simply asked my Mother and Father, one day, you could have the best ramen resturaunt in all of the Gremory territory of the Underworld.' Rias was going to tell her parents about this dream he had, so they could have a resturaunt built in the underworld for Naruto to run. After all, Naruto was a Gremory by blood, he rightfully owned territory in the Underworld. She owned her own territory, and she even gave her servants small little bits of that territory.

Naruto might be mostly human, but he was still a High-Class Devil by the laws of their people, sine he was born to the daughter of the current Lucifer. He might be a mixed breed, but he was a mixed breed of high standing.

Rias bowed.

"Well, I'll be sure to give this report to the school board. You will be informed of their decision in 2 days time by phonecall." Rias explained to him, and though she would have liked to stay longer, she knew that it was unrealistic of her as a representative to stay any longer than this.

Rias blinked when she felt a strong and dark aura appear from Naruto's chest.

"FUCK YOU UZUMAKI!"

*CRASH*

Naruto stepped in front of Rias as a glass bottle came flying through the now broken window, and Naruto could see that it was a molotov cocktail. Naruto raised his arm up to protect Rias from the fire as it shattered on him. The small flaming explosion covered the ground around them in fire and flames.

"I told you, I told you that you wouldn't get away with humiliating me!"

'... That's the guy who shot me...' Naruto thought as he remembered the voice that was speaking. It was the guy who he stopped from robbing a store, and he had gotten a bullet to the arm for his troubles. It would seem the guy was awake and out of the hospital, and more than that, it seemed that he wanted revenge.

"The hell... the fire is spreading, and fast." Rias asked when she smelled the gasoline, and she noticed that Naruto's jacket was on fire. He ripped it off of his body, and tossed it to the side as he picked up Kurama off the ground and gave the fox to Rias.

Naruto felt Sinbi teleport herself into his soul using the contract, since the fires were very quickly spreading across the carpet.

Rias looked at the cross on Naruto's neck when she felt a powerful aura of _darkness_ coming from it. Right before the window had broken and the bottle came flying through it, a dark magic activated and it came from the cross that Naruto was wearing. Rias blinked as Naruto grabbed her by the hand and rushed out of the apartment as the furnature started to catch on fire as well.

The fire burned hotter.

It was spreading _too fast_ to be natural.

'That cross... the other day, I wasn't paying attention to it magically... but he was wearing it when that building caught fire. Grayfia showed me the pictures of other events where Naruto got involved with bad things.' Rias' mind started to put two and two together as Naruto grabbed her and jumped over the railing of apartment, and landed on the street down below.

He acted instantly to save, who he thought, was a normal girl.

Rias was allowed to stand on her own two feet as the apartment building itself was now showing signs of catching fire, and all of the occupents were quickly hurrying out of it.

"Damn... well... I should have figured, sorry this happened to you." Naruto apologized to Rias for the bottle nearly hitting her and catching her on fire.

Rias was silent.

The cross Naruto carried around his neck was cursed, she was sure of it now. She was so sure it was cursed that she would stake her heritage on it. Somebody had given Naruto an object that carried with it an extremely bad magic to it. It would seem that sometimes the curse would activate on it's own and curse whoever was holding it at the time, at least that was what she believed it might be.

She needed to tell her brother about this.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Not His Curse

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Well, it _is_ cursed, but the curse isn't aimed at Naruto."

Rias could think of some benefits to Naruto's apartment burning down, he needed a place to stay and she had been very willing to offer her apartment up for him. Of course, she played it off as her just trusting him and being nice. His cursed necklace aside, he had no real reason to think she was planning anything.

Akeno knew a lot about curses.

Akeno, the Queen of her Peerage, was very experienced when it came to dealing with magic and curses. She had been a specialist at one point in her life, and she had made a living by purifying spirits and curses. She didn't like to remember those days, but those skills didn't leave you.

"Not aimed at him?" Rias asked as she looked at the necklance that she had used a tissue to bring to Akeno, while Naruto was asleep on her couch. He was a deep sleeper it would seem, and her kind usually had no problem staying up all night. "How can it not be aimed at him, somebody gave him this necklace." Rias mentioned, since it didn't make sense for Naruto to just not be the target of the curse.

Rias looked at the cross, and she looked at the hair that was inside of it now that Akeno had opened it up for her.

The hair of her Kushina and her husband, tied together to bring them good luck to their marraige, stored inside of something important for Kushina.

Somebody had to have it out to get Naruto to curse this object before giving his parent's necklace to him.

"The _hair_ is cursed, the red hair in this necklace is cursed. It was cursed by the spirits of the victims this person killed. Since this Kushina woman was an exorcist, she must have killed a lot of rogue devils and evil spirits. The hair is radiating with evil and malice... and since silver has containing properties, the curses have just been growing stronger and stronger while being contained." Akeno explained what was happening. Now that the hair was out of the cross, they could both feel the pure malice that was inside of the hair.

This Kushina woman, because _she_ had been cursed so greatly, her very hair carried that curse. When that hair had been used to make a charm for good luck, the curses reversed the effects and turned the charm into a bad luck charm. Then when it had been placed inside of a holy object, the curse had been contained and spent years growing stronger and stronger.

"What does the curse entail?" Rias asked with a frown.

"It's a curse to cause this woman suffering and death, and sadly, the curse isn't intelligent enough to realize that Naruto and Kushina are not the same person. Her blood is in his veins... and since according to the medical history Grayfia has on them... they both have the same blood type. That just made the curse stronger." Akeno couldn't really do anything about this without destroying the hair. Rias was against that though, the curse had been festering for nearly two decades now.

It wasn't just a simple curse either.

It was the combined curses of dozens of powerful dark spirits, and when those curses piled up together and festered for years, it was beyond her ability to do anything about it. Naruto was not the target of the curse itself, anyone else who wore the necklace would be unaffected by the curse, but because Naruto has Kushina's blood, the curse transfered to affect him too.

"How strong is it?" Rias asked with a deeper frown.

"One day kill, he should have died the very same day he put it on. That is how powerful the curse is, but the fact he didn't die is nothing short of amazing. This curse is trying it's best to kill him both directly and indirectly, by trying to murder him, and make him suffer enough to kill himself." Akeno couldn't believe anyone could withstand such a curse for 17 years of their life.

Luck existed.

Some people had great luck, and some were born with terrible luck. This curse was luck based, and affected those around Naruto to view him as a monster. It was trying to keep Naruto alone and weaken his will, to get him to die by his own hand. Young children were unaffected by the curse, the same with animals as well, but adults were very easily swayed by the curse.

"He's so strong." Rias felt a little pride in Naruto.

Living 17 years, she would assume, with such a powerful curse was something to be proud of.

"Here is the thing, as long as he stays away from the necklace, his luck will improve. He just needs to not wear it." Akeno had a simple solution to the problem.

Rias sighed.

"This is his only memento from his parents, I don't see him not wearing it."

"Well, then he needs to have the curse sucked from his body while he is wearing it. The curse energy is part of his body while he wears the necklace, so he needs somebody to simply suck that energy out of his body regularly to purifying him... but it would take a long time, months." Akeno could see that method working as well. She was putting her mind to really thinking of the only few things that could work.

It was a safe method.

Anyone who could suck energy sexually, like herself and Rias, could suck the energy out of Naruto's body and suck away the curse as well. The more they sucked him and the more energy the pulled from his body, the more of the curse they could purify the necklace of it's malice.

"Just months?" Rias asked with surprise.

"He would need to have the energy sucked out of him everyday, for months and it would have to be done by somebody who isn't related to him. You or I could do it no problem." Akeno could see either of them, those who had a talent for succubus skills like energy sucking though the mouth and sexual organs, doing this with some effort involved.

Rias frowned deeper for a moment.

Should she correct Akeno?

"Actually... I would be affected by the curse too." Rias admitted to Akeno with her eyes shifting away from Akeno. So far, nobody in her peerage was aware of the fact that the boy she was showing interest in was her nephew. They didn't know that he was her brother's grandson, thus making him her blood relative.

Akeno raised an eyebrow.

Akeno smiled.

"Ara ara, now that is something... did your parents-"

"No... my brother had an affair, and Kushina was his daughter. Naruto is his grandson-"

"He's Lucifer-sama's grandson?!" Akeno was shocked when she realized _that_ was what Rias was getting at. She just assumed that maybe Rias' father or something cheated on his wife with a woman who wasn't part of his harem. She knew that Zeoticus had a large harem, but sometimes you just couldn't be sure if he was faithful to them all. He had sex around a bit, so to say that Rias might have some secret siblings wasn't unbelievable.

Rias held a finger to her lips.

"Please keep this quiet, my brother really regrets the mistakes he has made. At least, my brother plans on making it public news after he gets the other Satans to agree to officially recognize Naruto as a High-class Devil by law." Rias knew what her brother was planning. Naruto, by birthright, was a high class like herself. He had that blood in his veins, but to officially recognize a human as a high class devil was unheard of.

It was a complicated situation that her brother was in when his grandson, and though 3 of the 4 satans agreed with the decision, 1 of them war wary of how it would affect the other 72 pillar families who had illegitamate heirs to the head seat.

Akeno was now very interested.

"Well, at the very lease you can tell him he can't wear his necklace to school for now. Is he aware he is part Devil?" Akeno licked her lips when she thought of something that she could take a lot of enjoyment in. Rias blinked when she saw a slightlu sadistic gleam in Akeno's eyes, but also the masochistic one gleam as well.

Akeno was getting turned on by something.

Rias quickly, and painfully, grabbed the necklace and stuffed it into her pocket when the door opened up. She looked to see a tired looking Naruto walk in the room while rubbing his eyes, and she saw a tired looking Kurama following behind Naruto's feet as well.

Not tired, asleep, Naruto was asleep.

"He sleepwalks... that's cute." Akeno whispered when she noticed the same thing as well. She blinked when Naruto walked right to Rias and stood across from her for a few moments. Then she saw as Naruto grabbed Rias' skirt.

He grabbed that skirt, and ripped it off her body violently as Rias was casually tossed to the floor by the rough action. She landed on her butt in shock, and she watched as Naruto reached into her skirt pocket.

He grabbed his necklace.

He then proceeded to walk out of the room, dropping Rias' skirt to the ground without a care in the world as he went to the couch and laid back down. Kurama, now wide and awake, started to play on top of her ripped skirt. Rias was just confused, but she stood up and walked into the living room, where she saw that Naruto had put the necklace back on the coffee table next to him. She looked at Akeno, who had followed her.

"Fuuuuh, everything just keeps adding up. Adding two new members to my peerage, and now adding this onto all of it. Riser could try and challenge any day now too." Rias had a lot of stress on her mind at the moment, and it was starting to get harder for her to take it all.

Rias smiled when Naruto smiled in his sleep, and she placed her hand on his head.

Devils had the ability to manipulate human memories to some degree, and to do that they needed to be able to see memories of sleeping humans. At the moment, in his sleep, she could see Naruto's dreams by having physical contact with him. She took her hand off of him, deciding better againstg invading his privacy.

"I want to be honest with you about our relationship Naruto. You deserve to know you have family. Akeno, I have... nevermind." Rias stopped herself from asking Akeno to do what she was going to ask her.

She wasn't going to do that.

_**-Next Morning-**_

_"Master, wake up. As amusing as your dreams are, it's time to wake up."_

"Hmmmm?" Naruto groaned as he heard Sinbi's voice in his head. That was right, to escape the burning apartment she had fled the physical world and gone into his soul since she was his familiar. Naruto opened his eyes, and he was greeted with an apartment that he didn't know. 'Oh, right... my place burned down, and Rias offered to let me stay here. Thanks Sinbi, as thanks I'll let you out later and let you have some fun.' Naruto spoke in his head to Sinbi, since she was inside his soul he would have to summon her to get her out of him.

_"Honestly, your deeper, darker desires are a nice little house for me. When you don't need me, I'm actually pretty comfy here. I've got a LOT to play with."_

"That... disturbs me on a very deep level." Naruto said after a moment's thought upon realizing that he had some pretty deep perversions inside of him that would make a succubus feel at home. What the hell was wrong with him deep inside to make him so nice for a succubus to live in?

_"Oh, stuff like dreams of gangbanging women with clones of yourself. A couple of desires to-"_

"I don't want to hear any of this stuff." Naruto really didn't want to know what his inner perversions were.

_"No seriously, the stuff your mind makes up is highly erotic. I really love some of these fantasies you have about-"_

"Well, I'm off the school, since you don't start for a little while. You're free to stay here while your uniform arrives. By the way Naruto, since this is Kuoh academy, you can't wear your cross to school." Rias informed Naruto as she passed by him.

Naruto frowned, but nodded his head.

He could accept that.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Nice Chests Run in the Family

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Wo-wow... I didn't think..."

Rias was at a loss for words when she saw Naruto in his school uniform, fresh out of the shower, since this would be his first day at Kuoh. After school she was going to have her peerage move him into his apartment, which was in the same building as her own apartment.

*Pop*

Rias was hit in the forehead with a button that popped right off of Naruto's chest, and she flinched back when his pecs were revealed. The button up shirt was too small for him, since she accidentally shrunk it a little in the washing machine.

'Sinbi, this is your doing isn't it?' Naruto knocked the side of his head slightly.

"Master, you've got quite the attractive body, it would be a _shame_ if you didn't show it off. You'll be doing men and women a favor by doing this, go completely shirtless I say. Nobody in their right mind would object to man-candy like that." Sinbi told Naruto from inside his mind. Since he had been staying with Rias until he started his first day, she had been forced to stay inside of his mind until such a time that she could get a little leg room in the real world.

Naruto had some amazing chest muscles.

Rias banished the evil thoughts of incest from her mind, since her favorite part of the male anatomy was well defined chest muscles. ***(True Fact) **Seeing the ridge of his highly defined clavicular pec muscle on near full display was an amazing sight to see for a female like herself with a fetish for that part of the body. Sadly, this was her relative and incest was still frowned upon by her species as well. Less frowned upon when compared to how humans viewed it, but considered to be very distasteful in general.

"Well, I wouldn't wo-" Rias paused when Naruto leaned forward and got in her personal space, lifting her bangs out of her face. "-rry about it?" Rias was given a close up view of his sturdy physique, and as he leaned forward to look at her forehead she could see how tight the shirt was on him. His abs were actually visible through the shirt that was barely able to hold his body at bay.

Was this how boys viewed her when she wore clothes too tight for her large breasts?

She felt a little sympathy for those boys, since now she understood how easily the eyes could be drawn towards the opposite sex's secondary sex characteristics. Muscles like this couldn't be obtained by a female without serious drugs, these pec muscles were something so uniquely _male_ that one could view them as a peak masculine trait.

_He was a real man._

"Sorry Rias, looks like you're not hurt, thank goodness. I couldn't handle it if my first real friend, not counting you Kurama, was hurt because of my body. Since I don't remember the way to school, mind walking with me?" Naruto awkwardly asked with a gentle rub of the back of his own head.

She blinked.

His goofy smile was adorable, which was super _contrasting_ to his looks and body, and his eyes had a very loving look to them.

'The Gap Moe is just too powerful... a big man like him has no reason being so adorably dorky. His whisker marks just make him seem like a giant fox or kitty, the gap is too strong.' Rias thought as she reached up and rubbed the top of his head. Naruto looked at her strangely for it, but she could not resist her urges for at least this much.

He was such a good boy.

Ow.

Rias accidentally brushed against his chest with her body, and she felt a sharp pain when she touched his chest. She looked at his pocket, and she raised an eyebrow when she saw something distinctly cross shaped in his pocket. He noticed that she noticed, and he blushed as he took it out of his pocket.

"Sorry, I wanted to at least have it with me. I don't feel right without it, ya know?" Naruto asked her as he sat it down on the table as the two of them started to head out.

He had that necklace since he was a baby, he wore it everyday, not having it near him for any amount of time left him feeling so wrong.

Rias was a little distracted by his pecs peeking out of his school uniform, seriously, she was sure that it was washed on the correct setting before she gave it to him to wear. He looked like if he so much as flexed, the arms on his shirt would completely burst out of the sleeves. Surely, he was eye candy enough as it was, but if that happened at the school where so many girls were thirsty for handsome men, her family member would get swarmed by the flock.

The Bitch Flock.

The flock of bitches that only cared about looks and physique, and would chase down a handsome man the second they laid eyes on their body. High school girls all sort of went through such a phase, many could control themselves, but at Kuoh academy where the school had only recently turned into a Co-Ed school, the girls had little such control over their raging hormones and boy immunities.

The Bitch Flock was a danger to the chastity of any man.

"I can't say I understand, but the rules are the rules." Rias stated with a smile when the necklace was set down.

She wished she could destroy it, but the sentimental value of the item was too high for her to risk doing such a horrible thing. Even if destroying it was the quickest way for her to end the curse that was affecting him.

**-10 Minutes Later-**

"Woah, talk about lucky, a black cat." Naruto stated when he grinned, a black cat crossing their path.

Rias had a different reaction.

"Aren't black cats _bad_ luck?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Right, you're not Japanese. In Japan, Black cats are a good omen. They are believed to get rid of evil energy and stalkers, and I think demons?" Naruto wasn't sure about the last one, but he knew that in Japan a black cat crossing your cat was good luck. Naruto leaned down and gestured for the cat to approach.

It scratched his finger, because it was a cat.

"That wasn't very lucky." Rias pointed out as the cat hissed at Naruto, before running off. It left him to suck on the light scratch, but Naruto just shrugged it off with a grin. "You okay there?" Rias asked, and he just nodded.

Naruto just grinned.

"I don't know, I feel a little luckier. My shoulders feel a little lighter, I've never started my day with a black cat... funny, usually cats avoid me, like they think I'm cursed or something. This is the first time one has ever gotten so close to me. Cats are the only animals I have trouble with." Naruto stated with a shrug.

"Young man, young man!"

Rias and Naruto stopped walking to school, when an elderly man came towards them with a cane. Rias looked at the man for a moment, and recognized him from somewhere, but she was unsure where she recognized him from. The man was looking at Naruto with eyes filled with adoration and thankfulness. She looked at Naruto, who seemed flat out confused by what was happening.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, a little put off.

Nobody that old ever looked at him with those eyes.

"You're Uzumaki Naruto, correct? The young man that saved my grandchild from a burning building the other day... correct? You've got blond hair and whiskers like my grandson told me." The elderly man spoke as he appraised Naruto. His eyes filled with sorrow, and he bowed to Naruto moments later. "I deeply apologize for the way I judged and treated you, even after you saved me. I don't understand why I hated you, but seeing you now, I don't feel any of the malice I felt before." The elderly man apologized, and it was truly sincere.

Rias looked at Naruto, and she saw him visibly stunned by the apology. She nudged his back with a small smile to get him to take a step forward.

'Akeno was right, a big part of the reason adults hate him so much _is_ because the curse he carries brings out people's darkest prejustices against him.' Rias was happy that theory was correct. It would seem that the biggest reason why Naruto was so hated was indeed because of the necklace. When humans were near that necklace, it drew their darkest emotions out of them and caused them to bring out their innermost racist thoughts against Naruto.

Without the curse, people could think more clearly and keep their more subconscious thoughts hidden.

"It's o-okay?" Naruto backed away a little when the man took a step forward and grabbed his hand.

This was... _wrong._

Only children and animals were ever this nice to him, no adult or older person had ever had anything nice to say about him before.

*POP*

The rest of the buttons on Naruto's jacket and shirt exploded off of his body, allowing his chest and abs to enjoy the fresh air as they were displayed.

"I know just the way to thank you it would seem! Your clothes don't fit you, if you aren't in a hurry then why don't you come with me and visit my son's bike shop. He carries some bike jackets made for Westerners that would fit you!"

**-15 Minutes Later-**

"Please... I really can't take all of this." Naruto stated as he looked at all he was being given. Even Rias was shocked when she saw Naruto being given a genuine black leather, biker jacket that fit his body very well. It fit over his Kuoh uniform, but that wasn't all that he was being given.

It was a bike shop.

"I insist, don't think I didn't notice the license you have in your wallet. You saved my son's and father's life, giving you this much is the least I can do the repay such a gift." The shop owner stated as he pushed the handle bars of a motorcycle into Naruto's personal space. He was being given a classic motorcycle, something that wasn't for sale by the owner. "It's okay, I'm not losing money either. This Honda CB 1100 is an older model that I just put on display to show off, it's part of my personal collection, it's all yours."

Rias was a little surprised when she saw the very impressive bike being just given away, then again this man was a father and a son. Naruto had saved his son and his own father, so of course he was going to be rewarded greatly for it. The man giving part of his personal collection seemed like something any real man would do.

"I... what is going on?"

"You saved my family, I've kept you two long enough-"

"Young man! Young man, you're Naruto Uzumaki right?"

Naruto and Rias turned around when another old man came into the shop, seeming to have rushed to find Naruto. Naruto blinked, not sure if he recognized this man either, and Rias didn't recognize the man at all. The man was dressed in very nice clothes, nice enough that he seemed to be a very rich man in general. He rushed across the store, and in an instant he wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"Woah!? Personal space old man!?" Naruto wasn't used to being hugged by strangers.

The older man let go of Naruto and smiled wide.

"Blue eyes, blond hair, American build, and whisker marks... yeah, you're Naruto all right. The other day, you gave me nearly all the money in your wallet. You see, I was the homeless man you helped... and as luck would have it, I used your money to buy a lottery ticket... and I _won the jackpot_." The man stated, and Naruto tilted his head in confusion for a moment.

"O-okay? How did you know I would be here?"

"I asked the police, the police keep a careful watch on you to make sure you don't start trouble. They said that you were going to be attending Kuoh Academy. When I woke up and asked people if they saw who gave me money, I was given your description and name... you're the reason I'm rich now... so I want to pay you back, and with interest." The older man already had a checkbook out, and was writing a check. Naruto stepped back as he was visibly weirded out by what was going on.

"No, it's okay... I really don't want your money, and I don't want the bike. I didn't do anything to deserve this kind of treatment, I was just doing what anyone would do." Naruto waved his hands in a panic.

Rias shook her head in disagreement.

Most people would not do the same thing.

**-Later-**

"Oh my... look at that total _hottie_ that is walking with... total... total babe." A teenage student spoke as she looked at the school idol, Rias Gremory, getting off of the back of a motorcycle with a tall and handsome guy. He locked the bike up to the school gate, and she wasn't the only person who stopped walking towards class and gawked.

Rias was always a sight to see, both guys and girls were attracted to her. She was something of a real idol in that there were only 4 other women at the entire school that could inspire similar adoration.

"... A wild hunk has appeared... look at how big he is. Those are arms built for cuddling... and look at those abs. Rias rode to school with him."

"OH MY GOD! HIS FACE! It's adorable, AND it's handsome at the same time."

Rias puffed her chest out in sheer pride when girls got a good look at Naruto when he took the helmet off of his head, and he showed his face. The girls at this school were far more accepting than others, and while she needed to keep an eye out on thirsty girls, knowing his looks were this appreciated made her proud. Good looks seemed to run in the family, and she looked to see Naruto blushing a little at the constant praise.

'What the hell is going on?' Naruto thought to himself with a frown.

Something was wrong about today.

"_Well Master, think about it like this, more women you can have sex with. Half of them look like they would drop their panties, simply because you have some good looks."_

"Oh you're..." Naruto paused. 'You're awake now.' Naruto thought to Sinbi inside of him.

"_I was taking a nap, since the last few days were pretty boring. Feeling all this lust in the air though, aaaah, it's just delicious. Teenagers are always so filled to the brim with vitality, their hormones making them sex-craving machines. A high school is a succubus' dream vacation._"

"We're in the same class, so I can show you the way." Rias grabbed his hand and led him.

"I would love to be the meat in that sandwitch... those two look absolutely beautiful together."

"They kind of look... a little similar don't they? In the eyes and the face, I think they might be related. They've both got super blue eyes and similar facial features... not to mention Rias and this new guy are both kind of tall."

'Wow... they couldn't be more spot on with that one.' Rias thought when a student actually guessed the correct answer just by looking at them.

She looked at Naruto, and sighed in relief when she saw he was muttering to himself under his breath.

Thus started Naruto's first ever lucky day.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Read These Answers

**I'm going to take a moment to answer a few constantly asked questions, as well as address some things more clearly that people are misunderstanding and KEEP misunderstanding despite me pointing out.**

**1\. Naruto's Heritage.  
**Naruto is Sirzechs's GRANDSON, not his son despite what some people keep thinking.  
Naruto is 1/4th Super Devil, 1/4th Yokai, 1/4th Human, and 1/4th Artificial Human.  
When I call refer to him as Rias' nephew, I mean her Great-Nephew, which is what he is.**  
**

**2\. Naruto's Bad Luck Necklace.  
**The necklace works in 3 primary ways and 2 minor ways.  
Primary Way 1: It negates/suppresses Naruto's natural good luck, thus preventing him from benefiting from anything good that happens to him.  
Primary Way 2: It causes those around him to experience their deeper, more darker emotions around him, and direct those emotions towards him.  
Primary Way 3: The curse feeds off of Naruto's life force to grow stronger.  
Minor Way 1: It soaks up negative emotions from those around Naruto.  
Minor Way 2: It takes those soaked up negative emotions, and bottles them all up inside of Naruto.

**3\. Sirzechs vs Yasaka's Approachs to Naruto  
**1\. Sirzechs knew that Kushina got involved with the supernatural, and she lived a very good life, and she only died when she decided to give up the supernatural world and live her life like a human would. For Sirzechs, he wants to bring Naruto into the supernatural world because of his own personal experience with Kushina living a normal life being her death.  
2\. Yasaka knew that Minato never got involved with the supernatural, and he was happy and successful in everything he did, and she watched him get involved with an exorcist like Kushina, and after he involved himself in the supernatural, he died a horrible death. Yasaka is afraid that if she gets Naruto involved with the supernatural at all, then he will die like Minato.

Both Sirzechs and Yasaka were traumatized by the ways that their children died.  
Sirzechs wants to protect Naruto himself, since he is afraid of Naruto dying like Kushina died.  
Yasaka wants to protect Naruto FROM herself, since she is afraid of Naruto dying like Minato died.

**4\. Naruto's "True Form Power"  
**Listen everyone, before anyone even suggested it, the reason why I had Naruto related to both Sirzechs and Yasaka was for the very purpose of allowing Naruto to be able to transform into something that looks similar to Naruto's original "Version 2" cloak when he used Kurama's chakra.

**5\. Peerage**  
Yes, Naruto is STILL classified as a High Class Devil who is 17 years old.  
This translates to Naruto being qualified for his own Peerage, despite being a mix-breed he can still get his own Peerage, and no I'm not going to go with the cliche "women only" peerage that people love to do when they write these stories.  
A Peerage and a Harem DO NOT have to be the same thing.

**6\. Sacred Gear  
**Naruto does not have a Sacred Gear, notice how MOST of the strongest DxD characters do not have Sacred Gears at all, Naruto was born with abilities that he can train to get stronger. He isn't a regular human who NEEDS a Sacred Gear to be strong, he's a mix breed who has all the strengths of his grandparents and none of their weaknesses.

**7\. Harem  
**1\. Koneko Toujou (Nekoshou/Human Hybrid)  
2\. Bennia Orcus (Grim Reaper/Human Hybrid)  
3\. Ingvild Leviathan (Devil/Human Hybrid)  
4\. Lint Sellzen (Artificial Human)  
5\. Nyx (Primordial Goddess)  
6\. Undecided  
7\. Undecided  
8\. Undecided  
9\. Secret


	14. Chapter 14 The Nature of Curse

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"You are really bored right now."

'Well, bored is better than alone, so bring on the boredom.' Naruto thought to himself as he wrote down notes for the math class he was in. It was strange, nobody was giving him dirty looks other than a few of the boys at the school. He had seen a trio of boys really glaring at him in the hallway, but the glares were not hate filled.

More _jealousy_ for some reason.

"No, when you're bored then I'm bored. I am stuck in your soul... mind... soul. I've been in here for days, and I'm bored." Sinbi complained a little. She could only give Naruto so many wet dreams before he got used to it, and she would need to wait a little bit of time before she gave him another one. When you had a wet dream every night, it wasn't exactly something that would really bother you anymore when you got used to it. "You sure you don't want to see the girls in the class naked? There are some real hotties." Sinbi could see through Naruto's senses.

This place was absolutely soaked with teenage hormones, and it made her feel better than this world was so lewd at heart. Naruto was just the freak that controlling his urges, though his essense was strong enough that just by being in his soul she was getting more than her fill.

Seriously, his sexual energy was _intense_.

'I would rather not in the middle... well I guess class is almost over.' Naruto thought as he glanced at the clock.

Class would be over soon enough.

"So you _really_ just want to have a normal high school life? That's it?" Sinbi couldn't help but find that a bit odd considering what his deepest desires were. His inner violent nature, the serious competetive streak in his blood, and the _fact_ that he was hiding great ambitions for his future. "You've got the embodiment of lust and fucking at your service you know." Sinbi asked him with his knowledge that she was feeling a little annoyed that she couldn't play around.

He was actually fine with doing nothing.

'Well... I've got to join a club don't I? After school I'll be going around and... I feel something is coming.' Naruto frowned when he felt something dark appear in the back of his mind.

_"Kushina Uzumaki!"_

"Huh?"  
"What was that?"  
"Did anyone else hear that?"

'Wait... that's Naruto's mother's name?' Rias thought as she was slightly alerted when she heard that name chanted through the room with such power and anger. She didn't recognize the voice, because it sounded like hundreds of voices at the same time. "My shadow?" Rias questioned when she saw something strange coming out of her shadow.

Not just her shadow.

Everyone's shadows had a dark miasma leaking out of them.

_"I hate Rias so much, she's so much prettier than I am."_  
_"All the guys like her so much, and she doesn't even look at any of them."_

Rias flinched back when she heard the voices of her female classmates in her ears, and she looked at each person who was speaking. Only to see that none of them were saying a word, instead everyone was looking around for voices that were speaking.

"Dude! What the fuck, you want my girlfriend!"  
"I didn't say anything, you're the bastard who think's I'm a piece of trash!"

"You hear the voices right?" Sinbi asked Naruto, since she herself wasn't able to hear anything. She could sense a massive amount of negative emotions leaking out of each student, and infecting the other students. "Somerthing sinister is happening. You're hearing people talking crap about you, but why are people getting ready to fight each other?" Sinbi asked as Naruto stood up and looked around.

Students were getting out of their seats and getting ready to fight each other.

"Akeno, you can hear the voices right?" Rias whispered to Akeno as she moved closer to the girl, who nodded her head.

"Yeah... do you really hate that your boobs are smaller than mine?" Akeno whispered back to the girl, who raised an eyebrow at her.

_"I'm the King of the Peerage, my chest should be bigger."_

"... I don't hate it, but I don't like being smaller." Rias admitted as she looked down at her chest, and she looked at Akeno with a tilted head. "... You heard that?" Rias asked her, since she didn't remember saying anything of the sort.

_"Lucky, she's so lucky to be a pure blood, unlike a filthy half-breed like me. I wish I could have been born to a better family like her."_

"Really Akeno?" Rias asked Akeno with a saddened look in her eyes.

Akeno's eyes widened.

"Wh-what did you hea-"

"Rias you bitch!" One of her classmates picked up a chair and took a swing at Rias. Rias leaned back and avoided it rather easily, not in the slightest bit surprised by the attack. She had been keeping an eye on the other girls who she heard voices from. She grabbed the chair after it swung, pulled it out of the girl's hand, and she held her hand up to the girl's face.

Her eyes became unfocused as she collapsed on the ground, Rias' magical spell putting her to sleep to prevent her from becoming anymore violent.

"I see... whatever this shadowy stuff is, it's causing people's most innermost feelings to be heard by others. This is a twisted and dark curse, only targetting the deep negative feelings." Akeno realized after she saw the attack. She looked at Rias with a small smile on her face though. "Wow, if your deepest most negative thought about me is just you being a little jealous of my tits, I've got to say that we must be really close." Akeno was at least happy to know that Rias held zero ill towards her, even on a deep level.

Only breast jealousy, and that was nothing.

_"Suffer Kushina, YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE US!"_

"This is Naruto's curse... but the necklace isn't anywhere nearby?" Rias could only think of one curse that was going to target that specific person. She looked at her shadow, and saw the miasma was leaking out of her shadow much less than those around her. "... The humans, humans hide their darker emotions more than a Devil like me. Still, how is the curse affecting this far?" Rias asked with a frown.

She caught a classmates fist.

"I'm going to fuck you Rias Gremory!"

"It's making people act on their deepest desires too, their most negative, violent, and base instincts." Rias wasn't angered or even freaked out by the declaration as a student laid a hand on her breast after she caught his fist. She raised her hand up, and she activated her magic and put him to sleep peacefully. "Don't hurt anyone Akeno, they aren't in their right minds. What is going on though?" Rias asked Akeno, who still had more curse knowledge than she did.

Akeno frowned.

"Well... I was only making a _guess_ when I looked at the curse. It seems more... dangerous than I assumed. If anything, it would seem the curse is even _more_ dangerous if the necklace is seperated from Naruto." Akeno theorized again. "I'm guessing that Naruto's good luck and the curse targetting him, was enough to keep it contained to only him. It targetted him, but now that curse is going after everyone as it's searching for Kushina... and there are only two people who share blood with her. Naruto and-"

"Me." Rias realized that she was just as much of a target as Naruto was, since the same blood that ran through his mother's veins also ran through her own veins.

Rias looked over at Naruto.

Naruto was just standing there.

Menacingly.

"Anyone who attacks me gets knocked out... _painfully_." Naruto glared down at the nearest student who had tried to attack him. Naruto had his fist caught underneath his arm, and was crushing his forearm against his ribs. "Rias, and her friend, you two are too calm! What is going on right now?" Naruto asked as he looked towards the two calm girls in the class.

It was starting to erupt into chaos already, and students were either picking fights with each other, or going after Naruto and Rias.

...

"Nothing?" Akeno spoke to herself when she heard nothing coming from Naruto's heart. Nothing negative in the least, this was something that Rias herself didn't notice as she moved closer towards Naruto.

She bit her lip as she raised her hand and touched another student's face, putting them to sleep since she couldn't hide what she had already done twice.

"I kind of know, but I only have a guess... I think there is some bad spirit after your mother. It's been targetting you, I think..." Rias didn't know how to explain it, since even apparently Akeno didn't know everything that was happening.

Naruto glanced at Rias.

_"I hate everyone who has hurt you so much, I want to kill everyone who hurts my family. I hate I can't tell you we're related."_

"... I see, so that's the situation... that explains a lot I guess." Naruto stated as he looked at Rias, and he heard something come from her as well. Naruto glared at Rias for a moment, before he grabbed a boy by his face and tossed him agaisnt the wall hard enough to knock him out. "Explain everything later to me Rias." Naruto stated to her rather coldly for a moment, and Rias looked at him with concern.

That was colder than she thought he would say it.

"Hey... you heard something... you just heard something in my heart." Rias grabbed Naruto's jacket and pulled him backwards a little.

Naruto looked at her, and the coldness was lighter.

"It seems you're a target too, so you should stay close to me. I'll protect you, I won't let anyone lay a hand on you... Sinbi! Time for you to come out and play!" Naruto stated, not needing to hide Sinbi anymore since apparently Rias was hiding her own supernatural secret.

A girl Rias' size and shape should NOT be able to knock people out by lightly touching their face, so something was off.

A magical circle appeared next to Naruto, and Sinbi came out.

"... He has a familiar?" Rias asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Sinbi, help us subdue everyo-"

"Sorry, can't do that, I have Zero combat ability. Absolutely all of my abilities are focused towards sex... I _am_ a succubus." Sinbi informed Naruto that she was useless in this situation. She had zero innate fighting ability, and all of her magical abilities were fully focused towards her abusing them for sex and sexual pranks.

She was a Succubus, not a Tentacle Monster or a Slime, she was a lewd creature with zero combat power.

"... Start fucking people then if you need to, just make sure that nobody remembers what is happening. Don't kill anyone, don't put anyone in the hospital, and don't let anyone do anything they would regret!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air. He gave her a very clear set of rules for what she could and couldn't do.

Sinbi gave him a salute.

"Aye aye sir!"

"Okay, you two!" Naruto shouted as he took command of the situation and pointed at Rias and Akeno, since they were the least affected by what was going on.

"Ooh, commanding... I'll follow you." Akeno licked her lips.

She liked that attitude.

"Then come on, Sinbi, I'm adding another rule. If you get in order your head, abandon your order and come back to me!" Naruto called out to Sinbi as she was surrounded by students who had heard Naruto's order.

They closed the door behind them.

"Is your familiar going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she's a succubus, this is right up her alley." Naruto reasoned since he knew that if she got in over her head, he gave her the order to retreat.

_"I could have gotten revenge by now if it weren't for you!"_

"That sounds like-" Rias stated as she heard a familiar voice targetted at her. She turned around and she saw a flash of speed appearing towards her. Her eyes widened when she saw the Knight of her peerage with his sword out and swinging towards her neck. "YUUTO!?" Rias asked in shock and betrayal.

His eyes weren't blue.

They were glowing red, with the whites being replaced by black.

"... Don't take it personally Rias, he's harboring a lot of hatred in general. You know what his greatest desire is." Akeno appeared in front of Rias and grabbed Yuuto's sword, summoning ice between her hand and the sword. "His deepest and most negatives thoughts are controlling him. He doesn't mean anything he says." Akeno assured Rias.

The girl nodded her head.

"OPPAI!"  
_'OPPAI!'_

"In a way, this makes me feel better that he's this honest." Rias saw her Pawn Issei rushing towards them with Koneko following behind them.

Both of them had the same eyes as Yuuto had, and they were both looking at Rias with determation in their eyes.

"I don't get what is going on." Naruto stated as punched Issei across the face and slammed his head into the wall.

"Issei, Koneko, calm down!"

_"My family is broken because of you Devils!"_

Koneko jumped over Akeno and Naruto as she went flying towards Rias with her fist pulled back, but Akeno reached up and grabbed her foot, throwing her towards Yuuto as she did. Akeno stood between Koneko and Rias, raising her crackling hands up as she did so.

"Rias, let me take care of this... I can keep the two... three of them busy for as long as you need." Akeno got ready to fight her comrades.

She was the strongest member of the peerage, stronger and the other three combined as it were. Though she knew they were not going to hold back against her, and that would make all the difference in this fight.

"... Issei, if you help Akeno hold off Koneko and Yuuto... you can grope my boobs."

...

"You two won't pass!" Issei broke out of the curse controlling him, his eyes back to normal as he jumped onto Akeno's side. Naruto looked at him, his nose still bleeding from where Naruto punched him earlier, and saw him sending Rias a dumb thumbs up.

Koneko punched Issei in the stomach and he collapsed on the ground, bleeding from the mouth and whimpering.

Naruto looked at Rias, and she sighed.

"I promise to explain everything later."

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

**Note: Sinbi is NOT a romantic interest at all, and she IS a succubus so since she can't fight, Naruto ordered her to help in the only way that she could.**


End file.
